Remnants Crimson Streak
by Marato Eto
Summary: After a devastating dimensional attack by Kaguya Naruto is sent through into the RWBY universe. Armed with all the skills from his life he will help take down any threats that are in front of him while trying to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash echoed through the forests of Forever Fall. Debre flew out, chunks of trees and earth crashing around the forest disturbing the natural serenity of the area.

Groaning lowly from the impact two blood red eyes opened up to the world. Pinwheels spinning in place from his position as he looks around cautiously, slowly he got up from his position, his mid length blood red hair falling over one eye as he pulls a small bit of ninja wire from his pack to tie back his hair, still allowing enough to cover one of his eyes while he glanced around the area and cracked his neck loudly, then, placing both hands on his back he leaned back and cracked his back.

Sighing he let his eyes glance around looking for any movements in chakra before yawning and reaching into his pouch located under his dark red cloak, the same cloak his sensei wore when he was raised from the dead. Beige on the inside and dark red on the outside with a large hood to hide his face.

He slowly took out a single cigarette and placed it in his mouth, reaching into his pouch again to take out an intricately engraved lighter in the form of his senseis eyes. Flicking it open he lit the stick and took a deep puff before he placed the lighter back in his pouch and took out a map in its place.

Looking over the map he sighed "Where the hell am I..." His crimson eyes looked back along the forest for movement again before he reached into his cloak and removed a small scroll. Opening it he placed his hand on the seal in the center of it and muttered a simple "Kai..." In a small poof of smoke, a pre-made open tent appeared, a small rolled up sleeping bag next to it as he rolled it out and walked off looking for some branches to make a small fire. "I need to find food... No clue where I am... But I suppose that there have to be some animals around here..." Slowly looking around as he picks up loose sticks on the ground and occasionally breaks a few limbs off of trees.

Walking back to camp to drop off his load his eyes caught movement in the corner of his eye. Twitching slightly he walked forward toward the little area he designated for the fire, set the wood down and turned around.

Slowly he walked back into the woods looking around for what caused the movement 'It was large... Bigger than man... Perhaps a bear...' Checking around again he glanced to the side and saw it. He was unnoticed by it, he slowly reached for the black wakizashi sheathed at his back. Slowly he drew the blade and walked forward. His steps completely silent due to all his years as an assassin. Slowly drawing near he was just about to slash when he jumped back preemptively as a claw cut the area he was just in before he lunged forward, taking note of the demonic bones and markings of its body forming an armor of sorts, slashing between the large gaps in bones he drew blood... Black blood. Jumping back again he stood and watched as it charged. "No living being has blood as black as the night..."

Ducking under the claw he slashed up and bursting into crows he appeared above it, landing on its back he severed its head as it fell to the ground. "Therefore i feel no guilt... Not that i would have anyway." Moving off the beast he looked over it "No chakra either... Odd..." Just as he was going to leave he witnessed something even more disturbing, the beast slowly started dissolving into mist... Dissipating into the air as the body disappeared.

Sighing he turned away and looking up to the sky he determined he had an hour to explore and hunt before nightfall. He decided he would look for signs of life in the forest before he set back off into the trees.

* * *

In a burst of rose petals, a young girl appeared next to three others, her cape flashing in the wind as she stopped. Her black hair slowly settling into place as she landed. She turned to the blonde haired woman next to her smiling "So Yang, what do you think we will find?"

She looked over to the other two teammates of theirs shrugging "No clue Ruby, but i do think it is odd that the grim are thinning out the more we go towards the crash."

The one in white spoke up quickly in a huff "I don't understand why we had to do this. There were all those other teams back there and she chose us. It was probably something dumb like a hunter dropping a dust crystal."

The woman in black spoke up toward her "She sent us because we finished our assignment and she figured it was something dumb Weiss." Weiss just sighed "Okay Blake, let's just get this done."

They all drew their weapons and walked forward, the crash was not that far now. They traveled forward and suddenly snapped into formation, forming a circle with them facing away from each other as they scanned the area. Drawing their weapons as they entered their stances. Crows slowly swirled above them as they started to sweat slightly, Ruby spoke up quietly "What was that?" Blake quickly responded hushedly "Something is moving out there..." Before anyone could blink the crows dived down and formed into a red haired man. "Who are you all?" His voice was deep yet soft and mildly soothing. The girls sighed a soft sigh of relief.

Ruby smiled "We are huntresses in training at Beacon Academy, we are here to investigate a loud crash coming from this direction, do you have an idea on what caused it?" She quickly as if the energy inside her wanted to explode.

He regarded her slowly as his eyes moved along them all. His Sharingan spinning slowly in his eyes unnerving them all as he was looking them over. "I was the one to cause it. I fell from quite the distance not too long ago and caused a small crater upon my landing." They looked over him slowly with wonder as Yang spoke up quickly "Are you a hunter?"

He raised his eye brow as he held his stance firmly in defense "No, nor do i know what that title exactly entails." They gave him an odd look as Weiss looked at him incredulously, "How do you not know what a hunter is? A hunter hunts down grimm and performs missions for the kingdom they belong to."

He looked her over again and nodded. "What exactly are these... Grimm?" At that, they all looked at him as if he were a hermit that crawled out of a cave. "The dark soulless beasts that we fight against so we can live?" Weiss replied.

His eyes showed recognition for a moment. "Is that what that large black bear was? Bone plated and black blood?" Ruby nodded as she stepped forward, he took a step back as he looked at her. She looked at him questioningly "What's your name?" He looked over her casually for any signs of aggression, he sighed and relaxed his guard slightly "My name is Naruto Uchiha, may I know yours?"

Ruby smiled as she energetically dashed to him, stopping himself from cutting her open as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to her team "Well, i am Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang" Pointing at the white, black and yellow shaded girls respectively.

He nodded as he slowly removed the girl's hand from his shoulder as he walked back the way he came. Yangs eyes widened as she stepped forward. "Where are you going?" He turned his head back to them. "Back to my camp of course. Why?"

Ruby seemed slightly dismayed, "We have to bring you back to our professor, she ordered us to investigate and deal with whatever we come across, we need you to come with us to report back." Naruto gave a soft sigh as he walked back to them. "Then let us be on our way, your Academy has a library correct?"

The smiled as they started walking back to the trip landing "Of course. The best in Vale."

* * *

Walking back was simple, the girls held idle chatter on their way back, clearly, they had little blood on their hands, their innocence was still present... Bar one... 'That one in black... Blake, i believe they called her... She has killed enough.'

He sighed softly as he finally caught a few more chakra signs about forty meters ahead. "We are close" They all looked at him oddly before Blake asked, "How do you know that?" He shrugged "I can hear speaking, good ears."

The shrugged off the odd answer and kept walking, within a couple minutes they reached their drop point, a VTOL already on the ground, Professor Goodwitch already there. She merely pushed up her glasses as she observed the man standing around the girls, she stared into her eyes and held her breath in for a moment before breathing out casually 'I felt my death for a moment... Such a large presence... Yet not there at all... As if you will only know if he is there if he wants you too...' Sighing she just glanced over the girls "So, why is this man here?"

As the team leader, Ruby stepped further and spoke "This man claims to be the cause of the crash. We have brought him back to report in" Ruby spoke with a mild obedience, still keeping her silly vibe but still showing herself as a soldier. Goodwitch turned to look at him appraisingly. "And pray tell, how did you cause such a crash?"

He looked over her twice and stared into her eyes. "I simply fell." Her eyes widened slightly "What do you mean fell, from how high?" He just stared on, his face a mask of impassivity as he spoke "About... twelve kilometers... Give or take. She stared on and with a sigh she sternly told the students to board the ship. "As you are not a hunter of Vale and due to this information i will have to bring you to the head master to properly identify you and question why a hunter from another kingdom in on our land unless of course, you are free lance then we just need you present your license.

He sighed as he walked onto the contraption wondering exactly what it would do, he figured it was some sort of vehicle to move at speeds beyond normal standards, though he highly doubted that it could move anywhere near his top speed. He was very surprised that the thing took off from the very spot it was into the air. Startled he stumbled greatly before gripping the rail tightly while he watched the ground leave his feet.

* * *

Landing at beacon she faced the girls and told them only Ruby was needed but they could come along if they felt the need. The girls decided to all stay as they marched for the head masters tower. All of them stepped into the elevator as Goodwitch pushed the up button, Again confused by the contraption he stood in wonder as it moved them up, he looked over the mechanization and marveled silently at the fact it was not run on chakra... Sighing he was not especially surprised as he has seen similar advances from snow country and their special contraptions not run on chakra, such as their newer train system being built around the Elemental Nations... In fact, they made something similar to this called a lift which was run on steam power.

They reached the top of the tower, the door opened and slowly they all stepped out, Goodwitch spends with a brisk pace to the man in a suit at the other end of the massive clock tower office. Carefully the five slowly walked off towards them, Glynda turned to the students and man as she eyes Ruby. "Ruby, if you please, explain your coming to find this man to Headmaster Ozpin."

Ruby stepped forward with a smile on her face, "Well, first of all, we were walking towards the sound of the crash when we sighted some movement out in the trees. We were worried so we got in formation and waited a while. It was so cool, we looked so cool out there in our stances~!" She scrunched up slightly with her fists below her chin before she continued. "Then out of nowhere these crows swirled around us for a while, then he appeared out of the crows... or maybe it is more like he is the crows. No! The crows made him!" She smiled proud of her deducing skills. "And we brought him back here."

Ozpin stared into his eyes without fear. He regarded his presence with ease as he nodded slightly at his power which earned him a nod in return. A sign of treaty between powerful people who find no need in conflict. Ozpin just sighed and spoke directly to him. "Can you please tell me your name?"

Naruto just stared on, "Naruto Uchiha. " He spoke simply. "Very well, Glynda informed me of your durability and we have right to suspect you as a hunter. Can you please give us your kingdom and hunter ID number?"

Naruto just stared on as if he were dumb. "I have none of that, nor do i know what that is, nor am i a hunter."

Ozpin sighed "Can you explain how you survived such a fall?" Naruto simply grabbed a stone paper weight off his desk, placed his hand on the desk and slammed it down on his hand, the paper weight shattered against his hand with ease. "I have so much chakra in my body, blunt force impact has little effect on my body."

Ozpin raised a simple eyebrow as he sat down at his desk, waving over a keeper to clean up the bits of stone. "Well, i am not quite sure what this chakra is, care to enlighten me?" He spoke softly but his voice carried a certain weight to it. "Chakra is the mix between the spiritual and physical energies in our body, it is the essence of all life and every living thing has it... Despite the impressive presence you have i am confused as to why you have so little chakra... very odd..." Ozpin narrowed his eyes very carefully "How exactly do you know how much chakra i have?"

Naruto simply pushed a small amount of chakra into his eyes letting his eyes spin quickly. Ozpins eyes slowly widened.

Ozpin looked around confused, he was just in his office now he was in a red plane, Naruto was standing there across from him, his eyes boring into him. "This is my realm, the perfect genjutsu Tsukuyomi, my master could make three seconds seem like three days on this plane. I have mastered his jutsu long passed that. I can spend up to a week on this plane."

Ozpins eyes narrowed as he spoke. "You brought me in here for privacy." Naruto nodded. "Yes, here i can explain my situation easier and perhaps you can help me. You see i am not from here. I have already identified that this is not the same dimension from mine. With many many differences, especially the difference in our knowledge."

Naruto continued slowly. "I am from a dimension in which Ninja;s rule the land as the greatest fighting force, each one holding great power compared to a normal person due to the presence of chakra. We are organized into tiers ranging from the lowest E to the highest SS. I am considered among the strongest in the land Holding an S title. There are currently no SS ratings in circulation. Our land was under quite the attack by a rampaging goddess released unto the world by two lunatics who wanted to rule the world... I will spare you the details. The goddess Kaguya has many abilities. Together with my sister, we managed to seal her away, but unfortunately, she released a final attack, fearing for our lives i managed to get my sister out of the way of the blast and take the hit... We managed to seal Kaguya but i was sent to another dimension as a result."

Naruto paused to let the man take in the knowledge. "So you are saying you had your dimensions swapped... How can i know you are telling the truth?" Naruto stared deep into the man's eyes. "Right now i could quite literally decimate your mind with my eyes alone. I could torture you until your mind broke and we would appear back outside this plane ten seconds later, your brain dead and me "wondering" what is happening. That is the power of chakra. Can any of your "Hunters" Do that?"

Ozpin shook his head "I suppose i have no choice to believe you. Could you explain your eyes to me." Naruto nodded simply "These are my Sharingan. Genetic traits of chakra mutations that allow great power. The grant me powers when i call on them, one being this here plain, the Tsukuyomi. they also allow me to predict movements at the slightest of muscle twitches which are otherwise unperceivable. As well as see chakra with them. I can copy techniques and physical combat moves with them as well as cast many genjutsu with them. Which are illusions In the ninja academy there are many forms of jutsu, Genjutsu being my main form of approach Then there is Ninjutsu, the form of attacks and defense we create from chakra, such as a fire ball or an earth wall. Then taijutsu, The physical combat, Ken, swords, buki, weapons, and many others in sub categories."

Naruto sighed. "Anyway, i need to get back to my dimension which i have no clue how to do, could take me years so i will need a place to stay and something to make money off of.I also do not know if anyone else could turn up... it was a large blast..." He sighed softly. "How old are you?" He spoke simply "Seventeen" The headmaster nodded. "Here is what i can do, i can place you as an honorary Huntsman and place you on team RWBY to supervise their progress and help train them when you can. You will be there technical superior and trainer. I do hope you can do that." He nodded "I have experience" Ozpin nodded as he continued "In that case, we can figure out your sleeping arrangements soon, we have a few open single dorms for our professors. Enough to house at least ten more than we need. I will give you the key and have one of RWBY's team give you a tour." Naruto nodded "Very well. Remember, don't gasp in shock of returning to your mind." SLowly the plane faded into the green clock tower.

Breaking eye contact they both looked around the room noticing no one noticed a thing. Simple, i can sense you." Ozpin nodded, very well... Due to your capabilities and you not being registered to... anything, i believe we can help you with registration and all and for money, you can become a hunter. We would have to test you, of course, to have you become a full fledged hunter. You will have to fight someone of hunter class. Specifically, a friend of mine arriving in a few weeks. Until then i will grant you the temporary title of Honorary hunter and assign you as a personal tutor to team RWBY as they found you."

Ruby smiled at the thought of getting to know new people. Yang grinned slightly at a heavyweight sparring partner. Weiss seemed pleased with the extra instruction to help speed along her career, Blake was... Well as emotionless as Naruto.


	2. Training Day

Sighing softly Naruto glanced around the halls of the grand paths of Beacon Academy. He figured he would be here for a long time. He only knew of two ways to move to an alternate dimension, having pure Otsutsuki blood, and extensive seals... Many he did not know... He sighed again at all the explosions that could occur from his experiments.

Slowly he turned his eyes to his companion on his little venture, the black one, Blake had decided to join his side to show him his room and the general layout of the Academy. He gently shifted his pouch and reached into his pouch to pull out his lighter and Sighing softly Naruto glanced around the halls of the grand paths of Beacon Academy. He figured he would be here for a long time. He only knew of two ways to move to an alternate dimension, having pure Otsutsuki blood, and extensive seals... Many he did not know... He sighed again at all the explosions that could occur from his experiments.

Slowly he turned his eyes to his companion on his little venture, the black one, Blake had decided to join his side to show him his room and the general layout of the Academy. He gently shifted his pouch and reached into his pouch to pull out his lighter and another cigarette and lit it, uncaring for Blakes wide eyed stare. "This is a school, no smoke zone." She spoke, slightly uncaring but figured it was good to mention. He shrugged, I read the school rules it is mentioned nowhere, as well as I smoke these for more than my addiction, they are energy laced to allow me more stamina and they aid in my numerous techniques. I do not trust the occupants enough to let my guard down yet.

She sighed and pointed to a very large door, opened already to a mess hall. "That is the cafeteria, food is free for inactive students but any going on missions pay." He nodded slowly and glanced around the halls as they kept walking. "The east and west wings are the student only dorms. The south wing is much smaller and holds professors." They kept walking as they turned right and went towards the south wing "Team Ruby's dorm is on the second floor of the west wing, dorm 209." They passed many training halls, classrooms, and some locker rooms, most of the showers were down these hallways. and Finally, they reached the entrance to the south wing.

They kept a slow pace, casually walking through the halls, finally they reached a flight of stairs as they walked up. "Your dorm is 203, on our left." They walked up passing to other doors as she took the key she was given from her pocket, unlocked the door and held it out to him, "This is the key to the dorm, no one is really a thief around here but keep it locked just in case."

He nodded and walked in first taking in the modest living space, a desk on the right wall as well as the bed on the opposite room, a nice multi paned window on the far end of the room, a bookcase and a door leading to a bathroom, with a built in shower. He nodded at the quarters. "Very well, this will suit my needs well enough. I do need to get a few things though. But that can wait." He turned to Blake and asked, "Anything else I need to know" She closed the door and sat down on his chair. He watched her, keeping himself standing as she spoke "The Vytal Festival is coming up, we would appreciate if you started our training soon, we have two months until it begins. The Vytal Festival is a battle tournament from teams from every kingdom come to battle it out. It is a celebration of peace with the tournament being held to show the might of their schools and to show why we don't want to go back to war timed."

He nodded knowingly. "Yes, I have seen similar games, except the ones I have watched are to accelerate to a new rank."

She looked him over for a moment and finally spoke "I have already figured out you are not from around here... Meaning the kingdoms. Your clear unknowledge tells me you definitely could not be a wandering hunter either. So, why don't you tell me where you are truly from?"

He cracked a barely noticeable smile. "So, no mere soldier but a proper being of battle, a thinker, someone who can actually add their point to a battle. Very well, I suppose I can give you some information. You are correct, I am not from this place. In fact, I come from another dimension entirely. I was trying to seal away a great evil when I was sent here."

Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded. "I suppose that makes sense due to your air... You do not seem of this world. Especially because of your eyes. Are they naturally like that all the time?"

He shook his head "No these are a trait of a mutation in chakra, called bloodline limits. This is one of the very few ocular limits, it is called the Sharingan. Most wielders are exclusively from the Uchiha clan. And it can be deactivated. I keep it on at all times for many reasons... It provides training to my chakra reserves by constantly draining them, letting my chakra grow indefinitely it also allows me to be always alert... I also hate the color of my eyes... They remind me too much of horrible things... Anyway, they grant me many abilities."

She took the hint of his ever so slight downcast eyes as she let the vague answer slide."What kind of abilities?" He stared into her eyes. "With these eyes, I can easily cast powerful illusions. Copy any movements made by anyone, copy techniques if I have the ability to copy them, see the chakra and chakra flow of anyone and with the advance Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo variations I am granted three overwhelming powers of the god. My right, my left and both." He sighed softly figuring it wouldn't hurt to let a team member know his abilities to a point. "My right eye casts Amaterasu, the inextinguishable black flames that burn as hot as the sun, and with my left I can cast the unbreakable genjutsu Tsukuyomi, allowing me to draw you into my plane of existence where I can break your mind down for weeks, and it would only seem as mere seconds. If I use both my eyes I can use the ultimate technique of the Sharingan, Susanoo, the ultimate defense, a titan of chakra, with armor and weapons to destroy mountains at will." Her eyes were locked onto his, shocked at the devastating power he holds.

He sighed again. I know over two thousand jutsu that I have copied over my years and over four hundred taijutsu styles. I will teach you all as best I can, but it will mostly be in Taijutsu, it is a long shot but I may be able to unlock your chakra at this age but it may be possible, They should be opened at 12 to 16 years of age but if you wish to learn some advanced techniques I can share then you will have to work very hard on your chakra supplies. They are pitiful at best right now. All of you. But Ruby... She has much more than I would have expected... Nearly Chunin rating, that being the middle ninja class in my world."

She held her head slightly from all of the information. "I am surprised how much you talk, never thought you as a talkative person." She said slightly sarcastically. He laughed slightly "Oh yes, I actually love conversation I just find no need for it when I can observe in silence." She nodded. "I suppose I am relatively the same. I think we will get along just fine."

He nodded, "Good, we will start tomorrow. That way I can get some easy things prepared and prepare the hell I have planned. Expect sore limbs for the next two months... And save me the time, please to inform your teammates of my abilities and everything I have told you. It is only fair they know too, and it is important information for trust to be established.

She nodded and got up. "Thank you, maybe we can have a spar or two sometime, you hold yourself quietly, I suppose you fight like me, will be interesting to fight someone who fights like I do."

He nodded "I will be fighting all of you, do not worry." She nodded and walked out muttering a good as he closed the door behind her.

He briefly glanced around and pulled another scroll from his belt, "Ashtray..." He mumbled a Kai as a couple items popped out. a large assortment of books and a glass ashtray, placing the tray on the desk and staunched out the cigarette he slowly got to work putting the books up. "So much preparation... I need lots of sealing supplies..."

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened with wonder as they sparkled slightly "Wow, he said he can do all of that? Will we get super strong after all of his training" Blake shrugged "Well, he described his training as hell and said expect a lot of sore muscles for the next two months."

Yang laughed as she smacked the desk she was sitting at "Well at least he knows how to train!" Weiss just nodded lightly with closed eyes and crossed arms "Yes, I suppose some additional physical training could help me. I do hope he is not a false though"

They all sounded with an hmm in agreement. Well, it's late and we have class tomorrow, let's head to bed."Weiss stated plainly as everyone looked at her weird. Yang just waved her off. "Night ice queen." They laughed lightly as Blake lit a candle to read and Ruby crawled up to her bed to sleep, closing her tiny curtains she made. Yang yawned and headed up herself after flicking the lights.

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked up to the west wing, casually opening team RWBY's door as he walked in, casually sitting at their desk as he waited for them, knowing they would be back from classes any minute.

Minutes later they all sauntered in together, chatting softly about him before they all stopped at him being in there already, "Might as well get dressed quickly, we begin your training now. You all have three minutes and I don't care if you are in your underwear when we leave." Weiss just stared at him like he was an idiot, "No way, I need to shower and I can't get dressed in here while you are there."

He stood up and walked over to them, "You are training to be huntresses, people built for battle and you get embarrassed about your bodies? That is pathetic, what about in battle you are stuck outside in a bloody battle, are you going to leave your comrades for a shower?" They all had wide eyes at his glare that he faced all three of them with, his swirling eyes almost deadly with a single stare. "Perhaps you can go without your shower, what if your clothes tear exposing your breasts and private areas? What then? Let your enemy cut you down because your hands were busy covering your modesty?"

They shifted nervously at the hard questions. "I am in here to get you acclimated. Show no shame in your bodies. I care not for any of it but if you get flustered in battle because of something so dumb you will die. So, two minutes now. Get. Dressed." He spoke his words very softly but the pure pressure he pushed down on them from his words made them think they were about to die. Scared they all scrambled from their spots, stripping down to change very quickly from their uniform to their battle gear. He kept watch on them, feeling bad for the younger girl Ruby, but under his laws, she would already be an adult so he held himself strongly and watched them squirm slightly. As they finished quickly, Ruby herself blushing like a tomato as he held her arm embarrassedly as she finally finished putting her corset on when she grabbed her weapon along with the others.

He called times up as Ruby ran over to him, along with the others. "Good. You managed to do it. Suprising really. Remember. Your body your strongest and weakest enemy, do not let them cloud your mind or you will fall."

They all shared a sigh and nodded. "Now let us go outside. We need to apply some seals to you and get you started."

They all wondered what he meant as they walked with him to the open field to the back of beacon, about four hundred meters away from the Academy. He turned and they formed a line. "I want you all to strip. I need to write seals along your bodies. Ruby's eyes widened as he covered her chest. "Why couldn't we have done this in the dorm!?" They all showed the same level of shock as he smiled ever so slightly "I said you can't be embarrassed of your bodies. This is so anyone who walks by can see. Yang actually started laugh as she unbuttoned her jacket "What ever you say perv."

Weiss was fuming as she walked over to him, Jabbing a finger into his chest. "Do you know who I am! I am Weiss Schnee! I will not do something so indecent as to strip in public because some pervert wishes to sate his dark desires- ack!" She winced as she dropped to her knees, he had a death grip on her hand as he stared deep into her eyes. "Learn the line of command. I am your superior who is trying to assist you in your combat skill, trying to give you things only very few have gotten the privilege of using and helping you with your problem of decency. If you do not like it, walk away, do not speak to me and I will advance your teammates without you." She held her cry in as she heard her bones creak under the pressure. "Yes, professor." He released her as she nursed her hand before she stepped away slowly stripping down.

Blakes eyes widened at the display and followed in suit and Ruby followed very quickly fearing the same outcome. "It is not some desire of mine to watch girls strip down because I say so, it is, however, my desire to make you stronger, please lie down so I may write my seals along your body. and remove your undergarments, unless you want them ruined by ink." He pulled out an inkwell and brush.

They all winced as they took off the underwear as well thinking the same thing 'This is hell'


	3. Training Day Part Two

Crimson pinwheels slowly swirled in the eyes of the delicate yet defined face of Naruto, as he glanced over Yang, he stared deep into her eyes as the wind blew over the grounds of the field they were standing on. She had her weapons ready and her stance was set as the others stood about fifty meters away.

He raised his hand and motioned for her to come at him, she dashed forward with a wild grin as she fired a shot from her gauntlet as his eyes widened. He had never seen such a fast shot from a physical weapon. His eyes easily tracked it and he dodged to the side avoiding it as she came in with a quick punch towards his face, he ducked and setting his hands on the ground he shot a foot up, slamming into her stomach she gasped as she shot five meters in the air and with incredible control she formed her fist and fell using the gravity to enforce her blow she attempted to strike him, he dodged to the side letting it collides with the ground and she rolled from the dust and fired a few punches at him rapidly, he easily dodged around them, slightly moving them to the side as she attempted to hit him.

He quickly sent his own fist towards her, she managed to dodge to the side and fired an uppercut firing a shot simultaneously sending him flying a couple meters back as he recovered and slid back on his feet. Looking her over again he quickly formed two hand seals and using the cigarette in his mouth ignited his wind bullet which shot towards her at high speed. She caught the full wrath of the attack as she flew back ten meters rolling on the ground as she got up, a few strands of her hair falling to the ground as she seemed to ignite in flames. The fury radiating off of her. "I'll kill you!" She dashed at him, accelerating very quickly as she shot a couple rounds behind her, launching hundreds of punches at a time he dodged a few and managed to redirect the most of them, making her even more angry in the process. He caught a big hit in the face as she grabbed his arm, holding him in place as she slammed a few kicks into his side and punched him the ground with another shot infused punch to the face.

He silently cracked his neck as he stood back up, surprising her greatly. "Your power is in your anger. Impressive, but not enough." He drew his wakizashi and in the blink of the eye she had a knee in her stomach as he breathed a smaller wind bullet, igniting as well as he shot it in her stomach, he disappeared in a murder of crows appearing behind her as the flew by her slicing her side before he jumped up, in a feat of acrobatics spun in mid air and laced his blade with wind chakra, sliding it by the cigarette he lit it and launched a few flaming blades from his sword. She recovered enough to vault herself back on her hands and fired a few shots before she glanced at her arm growling.

He looked her over twice nodding as he sheathed his blade. Gazing into her eyes he activated a simple genjutsu sending her into a mild haze.

She looked around as she found herself in some woods. She looked around again and saw a smaller her, pulling a small wagon with a very tiny ruby in it, she stopped and fell to her knees crying loudly as she saw a Beowolf come out of the trees and attack them. She tried to move, she tried but couldn't feel her body anymore. She watched on as the Beowolf tried to slash at ruby and managing to claw her arm before it was cut down by Ruby's uncle Qrow.

She started screaming as she closed her eyes. She calmed down greatly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Naruto, he nodded to her in sympathy. "I apologize. I had a theory and I do not believe you could manage to use this Aura I had read about.: She looked at him, tears in her eyes as she stood up. "What was that?" He sighed. "It was a genjutsu I cast. Hell Viewing jutsu. It shows you your worst nightmare. I imagine it was very difficult for you, please rest, you did well." She nodded and went over to her teammates. Ruby slightly consuling her as Blake stepped forward. "I will fight you next"

He nodded and slowly evened his stance again, "Then please show me your mettle." She nodded and dashed towards him drawing her blade as she slashed out towards him, he instantly drew his blade and went to clash blades with her. Slashing through her his eyes widened slightly as he felt a cut go down his back, he rolled forward as he fired a wind bullet at her, igniting it as he pulled deeply on the cigarette releasing the smoke in a very thin blade launching that at her as well. She dodges the bullet and the blade also went through her as she launched herself at him attempting to slash at him again as he clashed his blade with her and launched a punch at her stomach. She dodged to the side sliding her blade along his as she attempted to slice him, he rolled under the slash and attempted to cut open her stomach as it went through her again and instinctively he turned and clashed his blade with hers. Her eyes widened at the reflexes and tried to kick out, he grabbed her foot and slammed her down hard and shot a large ball of wind from his mouth, igniting it with his cigarette as it exploded out, he stood his blade sheathed a few meters from her watching her get up slowly from her flaming position. He nodded at her durability and pulled more smoke from the cigarette. "Good. You can withstand attacks and even dodge well at high paces.

She nodded as she held her blade in stance. "Now, see if you can escape this." Her grip on her blade tightened as she formed her shadow clone. She saw her world shimmer but nothing changed. Naruto smiled slightly at this. "I see. My theory was correct. Please send either of your teammates to me. You fought well."

She nodded and walked off. Sighing softly as she sheathed her sword. He watched from a distance as the spoke and he casually pulled the smoke from the cigarette as Weiss walked over slowly. He nodded as she took her position ten meters from himself as she held herself firmly. "Come at me like you want to kill me." She nodded "You already told us this." He nodded slightly in return "Yes I did now I am reminding you. Come at me." She drew her weapon and drew herself into stance before forming a glyph under her feet and launched herself at high speeds towards him, he dodged left as she shot past him and he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground which she recovered in mid air from and landed on her feet, sending the point for his throat, he grabbed the blade, watching as his blood fell from his hand and kicked her in the stomach.

Grunting from the impact she tore her rapier from his grip as she jumped back flipping in the air as she formed a glyph and launched herself back at him trying to run him through as he dodged to the side aiming a kick for her head as she flew past which she blocked with her sword. She flew through the air as she landed and the cylinder in her weapon spun quickly stopping on a red color as she held her rapier above her, quickly she waved it in a large arc and launched a few fire like shots at him, he dodged around a couple and took the hit from one of them, allowing it to burn him slightly, he grunted slightly as he flew back a few meters. He made a few hand seals and launched a very large ball of wind at her which also ignited on his cigarette and it flew at her, tearing chunks of the earth out and scorching the grass dramatically, the cylinder in her weapon spun stopping on blue as she stabbed the ground and a wall of ice formed stopping the fireball, barely. Her ice wall was almost completely melted and the steam was large.

She couldn't see a thing until she felt a kick in her stomach which sent her back, forming a clone behind her to slash her he threw a few shuriken at her which she managed to bend around but still took a couple to her leg and arm which bounced off, he burst into crows and flew by her, cutting her arms ever so slightly as he appeared behind her and slammed a knee into her back, dropping to the ground. She groaned lowly and got up. He smiled slightly, impressed that he had such talented students.

She stared him down and suddenly glyphs formed all around in, the ground and air spinning beautifully. Suddenly she dashed at him trying to pierce his stomach, he dodged and drew his blade trying to slash her, she dodged under hitting one of her glyphs which launched her up she bounced between two glyphs in the air and launched herself down at incredible speeds. He dodged again and she continuously bounced around the glyphs making more and more forming a sort of sphere around him. He rolled away and thinking back he thought of his first and last love. 'Haku...' Hardening his eyes to keep the tears in, Staring down he saw her pattern and the second she dashed at him from behind he turned and grabbing her throat making her lose her breath he slammed a knee into her stomach sending the air from her lungs as he dropped her. "You fought well. Please take a rest, I did not go very easy on you." She sputtered slightly as she regained her breath from the nearly bone shattering impact from his knee.

Slowly she got up and shakily sheathed her blade. "Thank you, I will do what I can to follow your teachings." He smiled at her ever so slight tone change to him. More respect present. He pulled deeply on his cigarette and sat down looking over as the three teammates patter her on the back and congratulated her at lasting the longest of the three. He smiled at the comradery and nodded in appreciation. 'I like these girls. They care about each other and work well together.'

Slowly the youngest, Ruby walked over holding her arm slightly. "Are you sure we should fight? You are wounded..." SHe seemed worried about hurting him. That would not do. He got up and walked over to her. Pulling a kunai from his pouch he handed it to her forcefully, she looked horribly confused before he said: "Stab me, right now." He pointed to his stomach and stared into her eyes "Right here. Because the only way you could ever beat me is if you were to gouge out my eyes, tear off my arms and legs and even then I don't think you could beat me." Her eyes widened at the statement and tried to give him back the kunai "I can't do that!" He glared at her "Then disenroll from this Academy and go into something less dangerous. You may have to go to war for your kingdom against another, perhaps a comrade would betray you an d join another, would you let yourself get cut down because you couldn't do it? Stab me! Now!" She slowly broke down into tears as she tried to push the kunai back to him "No!" He gripped her hand and pulled it towards him, forcing her to stab him, she cried louder as her teammates tried to run over, stopping in their tracks from his piercing glare before he leveled it back at Ruby. "I have sustained far worse wound than this. I have more scars than I can count and I have inflicted worse wounds. You will learn this pain called death and you will learn how to fight a comrade to the death if you need to or you might as well leave this Academy.

She cried loudly as he pulled the kunai out of himself letting the blood stain his clothes, sighing he channeled healing chakra through his system and healed the minor wound. "Get up." She got up and wiped the tears away from her eyes as he gently set a hand on her head "I am sorry I must push you like this, but you have to learn how to do this. It is part of the profession you are entering. If you wish to be a huntress I ask that you follow my words to the letter and me will do all I can to make you far more prepared for the world you are truly entering."

She nodded grimly as she drew her weapon, unfolding the scythe as she spun it around her hand and held it in position. He smiled and dashed back in a streak of red. "Begin when you are ready. She stared into his eyes as she dashed forward at him, slicing out with the scythe, he ducked down and rolled to the side, surprised when he heard the familiar crack of a shot and had to drop to the ground and roll away in order to dodge the redirected scythe as he sprung back off of his hands and formed five seals sending a lightning shot blasting at her. Suprised she dodged to the side but her muscles spasmed slightly from the residual lightning shocking her system, he dashed forward and slashed at her with his blade which was blocked and she fired another shot overpowering him with the recoil as he slid his blade along the shaft of the scythe and tried to slash at her. She spun the scythe bashing him over the head with the blunt end as she kicked out his knee from which he had to dodge back in a streak of red as he panted twice before leveling his emotions and standing straight.

"I am very impressed. You can use such an obtuse weapon to your advantage with intricate movements and attacks to confuse, disorient and slash enemies. I find that very impressive.

She smiled brightly before shaking her head trying to block out her fears of hurting a friend and dashed forward towards him, letting out a small cry as she forced allot of her strength into the scythe and attempted to cleave him in two, he moved forward using the blades range to his advantage and tried to slash at her stomach before he had to roll away from her drawing the shaft through her fingers bringing the blade towards her chest, he jumped in the air performing ten hand seals and groaned from the large chakra usage, pulling water from the air at the cost of large amounts of chakra he formed a large water dragon sending it at her. Her eyes widened as she tried to roll away but failed due to the speed at which the large dragon traveled at, her Aura cracked under the intense pressure of the dragon as she cried out in pain.

He sighed as he fell to the ground and slowly treaded towards her as she got up, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry... I couldn't beat you." He smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "You did great, your skill is massive and with some more guidance, you could be a force to be reckoned with across all of Remnant.

She slowly got up, gently dusting her pants off... She seemed different, she didn't smile, nor did she seem so cheerful. They all formed up into a line as he got to them, he looked them over and nodded. "First thing is first. The seals I painted over your body are Gravity seals. They take in chakra and produce extra gravity to make you much heavier than you really are, this causes massive boosts of speed and power when released. So, I could activate them myself but then you would have no control in battle so I will teach you to unlock your chakra. If you manage to do it at this age it will take you a large amount of effort to grow your storages. But if you do I will be able to make you very powerful."

They all seemed enthralled with the prospect and quickly Weiss spoke up. "Then, how does any of this work? What even is chakra?" Naruto sighed softly, completely forgetting how no one knew what chakra is "Alright" Sitting down he lit another cigarette, his original one burned out from the usage during the battle. "Chakra is the mixture of Physical and spiritual energies, the energy you call Aura is purely physical energy that you have evolved to subconsciously use and adapt to. That is why I was using genjutsu because I came up with the theory that there is a chance the imbalance in the two would disturb the genjutsu. Blake activated her ability before the genjutsu took effect and broke it before it actually worked." The girls seemed to understand "So, using this I believe that I can have your chakra unlocked very soon" He crossed his leg and formed a meditative position with his hand in the ram seal. "I want you to mirror my position, reach into your inner body and search yourself for an energy, a power lying deep inside you, reach out to you and take it in your hands. This should unlock your chakra and you will feel an intense warm feeling in your core."

The girls slowly sat down, awkwardly forming the ram speed and crossed their legs, clearly confused about how much this would accomplish. They sat in that position for upwards of an hour before Ruby dropped on her back, waving her feet in the air, her cheery nature seeming to return "This is sooo boring~" Naruto chuckled lightly as he waved at her. "Lets pick this up later. You all did very well, perhaps tomorrow we can manage this." The girls smiled as they got up and thanked him before they slowly trickled away. Naruto sighed and got up, pulling on the cigarette hanging from his lip while he talked to himself "Those girls show a lot of promise. Combined with their Aura shield, their ability and chakra they could be a force to be reckoned with... I will have to break them of that habit of relying on their natural armor. They could very well get used to not taking hits. A glass cannon can be much weaker than a cannon."


	4. Self Revelation

Panting softly Naruto stared at Sasuke's Susanoo which was currently protecting them from the infinite Tsukoyomi's influence. He sighed softly and lit another cigarette while Sasuke slowly released his Susanoo now that the initial effects are now over. They saw Madara's corpse fall from the sky as the moon goddess Kaguya floated in his place, staring down at them as if they were ants. He looked over at the fortification of his current Team, Kakashi and Obito looked shaken but in good condition, Kasumi and Sasuke looked good as new from their recent boost in power. Sakura was also in decent shape as she has seen little battle till now. He himself was in good shape, though a little low on chakra from his extensive use of his own Susanoo. He sighed and stood tall. "Alright, this is it. Kasumi, Sasuke, you need to do all you can in order to seal her. You are our only priority. Kakashi, Sakura. I need you two to prepare yourselves. We need to be ready to die here and now in order to ensure they get their hands on her." Sakura nodded glumly and Kakashi's eyes hardened. "Of course. If I die here I do not mind." Naruto nodded as he turned to face Kaguya. "Then let's do this." They all nodded and turned to her preparing for the battle they may end in all of their deaths.

* * *

Throwing a kick out at the head he had to streak away in crimson as she fired a hundred fists at him, forming his half bodied Susanoo he raised its arm forming the spinning beads in his hand "Yasaka Magatama!" Throwing the beads the spun at her in which she simply opened a portal and sent it back at him with a second portal, one of the eight black mirrors floating behind him came forward and blocked them, the explosion skidding his Susanoo back. He grunted as Sakura tried to throw a punch but had to dodge as she formed a floating sword of bone and tried to cut across her chest. She suddenly was thrown back as Kasumi screamed "Planetary Rasenshuriken!" Although she took little damage she screeched in frustration. Suddenly a swirl in the space near them opened and Obito Sasuke and Sakura dropped onto the ice scape. "I got him..." Kasumi grinned and Naruto looked at them as they regrouped. "Watch for her portals, she may try to take you apart again!" Kasumi and Sasuke nodded and stared up at her.

Sasuke formed his Susanoo and Naruto did the same, both going into their perfect forms and the flew up to attack her. She dodged around as they attempted to slash at her, they both attempted to burn her with their Amaterasu but she managed to dodge around them perfectly as Kasumi flew up along side them, using her truth seeker orbs to try to slice around her. She dodged around all there attack expertly as Kakashi used his Kamui, readied to dismember her which started to press her patients as she spun in the air releasing hundreds of bone needles, opening four portals shooting acid and lava around her. They dodged around the acid and lava attempting to press her with range attacks. Naruto sent another set of Yasaka beads aimed for her, Kaguya took them back into the portal and launched them back at Naruto before they were sucked into Kakashi's Kamui and redirected behind Kaguya, surprising her briefly as they exploded upon her, not doing damage but sent her reeling from the knock back as she took a punch to her head sending her to the ground, Sasuke released his Susanoo and fell drawing his blade as he slashed her as he fell and Kasumi formed another Planetary Rasenshuriken and threw it at her, Kaguya formed yet another portal and went through it quickly trying to grab Kasumi before she burst into black flames which clouded her vision before they slowly were staunched out due to her Rinne Sharingan. She let out a yell as another set of Yasaka Beads slammed into her from above giving Kasumi and Sasuke the chance to dash towards her. Naruto released his Susanoo and fell down towards her head.

Forming the arms of his Susanoo to fire punches rapidly as she formed vacuum fists around her sending hundred of fists at all of them which were countered on all sides as Sasuke, Naruto, Kasumi, and Sakura from under her retaliated and managed to over power her. Letting out a screech in shock she felt the seals start activating "Six Paths!" Kasumi and Sasuke yelled "Planetary Devastation!" Backing away quickly all of them watched as she yelled in agony from the stone and earth slamming to form another moon. They all let out a sigh of relief thinking it was all over until they felt a massive chakra spike, she had released all of her chakra in a wave, Naruto seeing the massive wall of pure chakra heading for them formed his Susanoo instantly and used off of his shields and his wings to block the blast. To his surprise all he saw was white and then he was falling.

Springing up from his bed he sighed as he held his bare chest. Slowly he reached over to the bedside table lighting another cigarette to calm down, sitting up in his bed as he slouched over and started to think over everything clearly "Honestly... What kind of ninja am I... Sure I have the power, I have so much power yes. But am I really a ninja? Since I got here I acted on Instinct so much, what in gods name is wrong with me... Itachi-Sensei... you taught me since I was four... You saved my ass so many times and have instilled in my mind how much stealth and deception are important. I gain my eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and all those teaching... Have they just gone out the fucking window?" His ramblings were quite as he sits still, the only movement being his hand as he moves it too and from his face to puff at the cigarette.

"Have... Have I fallen to the sickness of the Uchiha? Have I become too complacent in my own power to realize how much I am really being dumb?" He growled as he gritted his teeth "Am I no better than that sister of mine? That idiot trusting everyone she meets like they are her best friends... Damn..." He took a long drag from the cigarette as he held his head "Haku... Itachi... You are the only ones that keep me level headed... The only ones I have ever trusted with everything... Why couldn't I have been strong enough to save them..."

Growling he held his head, taking a deep drag off of the cigarette and sighed out in smoke. "What am I to do? I have spoken so much of myself already... I even told that team my base abilities..." He groaned and stared out the window into the fields behind the school. "Perhaps... I can train them to the best of my ability yes... Perhaps I should stay more closed off though... When this hunter of Ozpin's comes I shall hide as much about my prowess in combat as possible."

He sighed again taking another deep drag as he stared at his cloak. "Itachi-sensei... I wish you were here..." He gripped the tear drop shaped crystal around his neck. "Haku... I'm sorry..." He sighed again and walked over to his cloak, throwing it on himself, not one for mesh armors as he zipped it up two-thirds of the way up letting his pendant be shown while he walked out of the dorm.

Break

Naruto stared at the moon and threw a punch towards the air, testing his reach with a few punches before summoning about twenty clones. Looking over them all he slowly nodded. "Give me a good fight." They all nodded and got into battle stances before they all charged. Using the Transformation technique to change to various people he has fought, using their taijutsu and ninjutsu to boot. He drew his sword as he blocked the fake Kubikiribocho from Zabuza and threw a fast left jab which was dodged as he had to dodge a water shark from behind where Kisame was grinning. He jumped in the air forming seals "Great break through..." He whispered and blew out a massive wind storm which caught fire immediately and became a massive maelstrom of fire killing Zabuza and a couple B rank shinobi. Dropping to the ground he stared at the fifteen shinobi staring him down. Kisame, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kasumi, Obito, Madara, Konan, Hashirama, and Danzo to name a few, Along with a few of the Akatsuki. He readied his blade and stared them down. "Try and kill me then, see if you can." They all prepared their weapons and attacked.

Grinning ever so slightly Naruto dashed into the fray.

* * *

Grunting Naruto fell to his knees a dark black arm holding a Suprised Kakashi's arm as his lightning blade faded and he was crushed under the pressure of the Susanoo's grip. Naruto sighed as he looked over the battle ground, many chunks of earth were strewn across the ground. The beautiful grass now lay with gashed and hunks of dirt thrown everywhere. Naruto had multiple cuts and gashes across his body. He threw the burned out cigarette butt to the ground and lit another one, groaning he formed a ram seal and his body glowed green for a moment as his wounds slowly bound together, healing his body as he shut his eyes in concentration.

In nothing more than five minutes he stood and looked over the field, walking away back to the dormitory he stopped and glanced towards the school, glaring at a corner before he slowly walked towards the disturbance in his senses. Quickly he grabbed the person standing around the corner and sighed in relief finding it was simply Blake, her eyes stared at him in surprise as he let go. "I never knew you were so powerful..." He sighed again and shook his head. "Were you never told spying is wrong?" His voice was low as he turned and walked back towards the field, sitting down in the grass as he stared up into the night sky.

She followed and sat down next to him as he threw her an off handed glance, "Yes, I do hold some semblance of ability, though I hardly consider its power." She seemed curious on what he meant as he faces matched her thoughts. "What do you mean by that?" He looked her dead in the eyes for a moment then stared up into the sky again. "Power... It is such a vague term, isn't it? Power usually entails strength, fortitude and ability to do things most wouldn't in combat situations. But what about the power to handle your own mental battles, to fix problems that cannot be fixed with a simple punch? That is true power. The ability to fix any problem without conflict. I am a simple soldier, someone who needs another to fix the problems so I can handle the brute force experiences. I may have the brute ability but I have yet to gain power... I find it infuriating in that area because I still cannot find that ability."

She was shocked, what he said seemed so true, and so sad in revelation. She never really thought about what a simple term could actually mean. In fact, she never even gave a modicum of thought on it. She always just saw what was in front of her. "I-i see... I suppose you are right. What truly is power with no thought of might..."

He sighed again, taking a deep drag of his cigarette before blowing back out and closing his eyes. "I have grown quite the hubris in my ability ever since I began my search for power. I used to be so thoughtful back when I had... The only people I could call family. I was very powerful back then, able to lead and follow. But now... I am simply a soldier. I walked right in here and explained most details about my life within minutes of arriving, thinking I was safe because of my ability. I am so simple minded in these times I can barely stand myself. I just move forward now... In search of my true power."

She nodded as she hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "I think... You are already powerful... I think that you only have a clouded mind... Perhaps you need help, or perhaps you need people to fill the void that you have now... I honestly don't know. All I know is that you have a lot of trouble going on in your mind that is not very good for anyone... I am glad you did all that you did, I mean, we all got to meet you, and despite the minor disputes with Weiss and the... Very awkward situation of make us undress in front of you, we all like you to a degree... You are helping us so much and you have not even been here for three days. Maybe... Maybe we can all get along allot better together soon but, we wouldn't have this chance if you were like you want to be and refused any information... Just some food for thought."

He nodded and laid back in the grass. "I suppose you are right... I just wish I could have held more tact in explaining myself..." She nodded and smiled "Listen, how about this, tell me when you gain this power and we can have a nice long discussion on what exactly you gained from it." He grinned and laughed lightly. "Alright, let's do that sometime." She laughed softly and stared up into the night sky.

"Thank you... Blake..." She looked back at him. "Of course, I mean, we are teammates now." He smiled as he sat up. "I think training you all won't be so bad." Black got up and dusted herself off. "I'm glad, maybe tomorrow we will be able to unlock our chakra." He nodded. "Yeah, forgot to mention, if those seals are not activated within a week the ink might smear... Meaning I will have to repaint them." She groaned as the walked off "We better hurry up then." He just laughed.


	5. Blossoming

Naruto looked at the four girls surrounding him. It had been two weeks and all of them had managed to gain their chakra, though Weiss was angry she was the last to gain access to it. He had them all doing exercises with it day in and out, pushing their limits with twelve to fourteen-hour sessions. Even going as far as to request time from their teachers personally.

The girls were displeased at the lack of rest but they all complied and trained as best they could. Constantly running up and down trees and the such to perfect and grow their chakra. He even managed to get a couple jutsu under their belt. As difficult as it was. They couldn't quite grasp the concept of forming hand seals efficiently.

He puffed on his cigarette deeply as he stared at them all and raises his hand before bringing it down. "Hajime!" Ruby was the first to get to him, her semblance boosting her power as she slashed to take his head off. Ducking under the swipe he rolled away and had to dodge away from the point of a rapier being thrust into his eye which in turn caused him to be blown away with the loud crack of a gunshot as Yang took her shot, he adjusted himself in mid air and skid back on his feet as he formed two seals and fired a large fireball to the conjoined group. They all dodged away and Blake dashed for him while Ruby slowly formed seals, making them almost perfectly in which twenty needles floated in the air and launched at him, Blake slid behind him and slashed at his back forcing him to dodge forwards and make a single seal to summon a wall of water, blocking the needles.

He drew his wakizashi and slashed at Blake as he jumped over her expertly dodging a rapier jab from Weiss as he jumped away forming two seals, "Water Dragon Jutsu." A large water dragon formed and launched at them, Blake and Weiss dodged away as Ruby came from over head, surprising him as he backed away, dodging slightly but still taking a mild slash across his chest. He jumped away and pointed at Ruby, He eyes glazed over as he dashed forward with a kunai in his left hand which he regretted as he quickly had a long gash on his arm where Blake had slashed him to stop him from getting to Ruby, who had by now broken out and slashed out at his head. He groaned in mild pain as he back handsprung away.

Yang flew towards him, arm above her head as he went for a devastating punch to which Naruto gripped her arm, pulling her close as he slammed his knee into her stomach, doubling her over and causing her to hack out some spit as he brought down his blade towards her chest which was met with a loud clang of Weiss' rapier. He formed a water sword in his left hand which he drove towards Weiss' head, causing her to jump away and launch a dozen fire blasts at him to which he swung his water blade breaking it into twenty needles of water which he launched into the storm of fire, shutting the attack down. He was left without a moments rest as Ruby came back attempting to cut his head off. He blocked the large scythe and stopping Ruby in her tracks as he slammed his foot into her stomach causing her to lose her footing and stumble back where Weiss had to come back in and throw a flurry of quick jabs to get him away from her. He had to jump over Weiss and kick her into Blake as Blake had appeared behind him trying to slash up his back. The tumbled together in a pile on top of Ruby.

Turning around he was immediately thrown twenty meters back by a fierce punch from Yang, her eyes red as he hair glowed. He tumbled slightly before using the centripetal force to regain his footing and skidded back on his feet while he formed a few hand signs and blew out a large fireball towards her. Using her semblance to her advantage she rammed right through it, taking the pain as she launched a barrage of fire dust shots at him while she ran. He covered his wakizashi in water chakra swinging it as he blocked the shots. Yang flew towards him, obviously empowering her body with chakra as she threw a vicious punch, he grabbed her wrist and flung her over his shoulder. Naruto covered his blade in fire as he called quietly. "Uchiha style, Halo Dance." He flew five waves of fire at her and blocked a deadly jab of a rapier from behind as he jumped over Weiss and blocked a chakra enhanced slash from black before being sent flying from a fire dust round from Ruby's rifle which she transformed back into a scythe.

He breathed out an absolutely massive fireball, causing them to scatter and give him breathing room. He sheathed his blade and formed seals as they all dashed towards him, knowing anything with more than two seals was extremely dangerous. He yelled loudly as he slammed his hands into the ground "Lightning style! Infinite shattering current!" They all stopped and dropped screaming in agony as they were put through a massive amount of electricity before he released the jutsu, sighing as he took his last puff of the cigarette before chucking it to the ground and pulling another one and lighting it. "

You are all surpassing my greatest estimations and your fusion of chakra and Aura attacks are getting closer and closer to seamless. Blake, I am very impressed with your defensive capabilities, Merging your abilities with all of your comrades to block and re-engage at every chance. Ruby, your attacks were hard and strong, you used all of your abilities including your rifle and your jutsu as well as keeping me moving. Weiss, you are perfect for keeping me on my feet, defending and never giving me a moment to rest. Yang, you especially are perfect for all positions. You are a great tank to absorb damage and dish it back out as well as being able to single handily keep me busy as your teammates recovered and regrouped. You used your situation as the first to be taken out to your advantage. I applaud you all and if I was to have my own village due to your tactics and combat abilities I would immediately give you all the title of Chunin." The girls have already lined up, although slowly from the massive attack they all smiled appreciatively. "Now increase your weight seals from fifty to a hundred on each limb." He grinned as they all deadpanned in despair while Ruby literally threw herself to her knees and yelled to the sky yelling "Nooooooo!"

Naruto laughed as he patted her head. "I'll make cookies." She immediately formed the ram seal and focused her chakra. Naruto laughed loudly as he patted her head and looked over to the others doing the same thing. "Now girls, if you would please head to the lake and start your water walking again. If it is not perfect by tomorrow I will have a one on one spar with any who cannot stand on the water for twenty minutes. Knock out match." He grinned "On the water"

The all scrambled away towards the lake earnestly getting as much time as possible. Naruto Smiles and walked along towards the lake along with them. "Good people... And so much potential... All of them have good reserves too... Especially Ruby... What is that little girl hiding?" He seemed to come back into reality as he reached the lake to see the girls struggling with the exercise as they stumbled over there own feet and swinging their arms to try to keep their balance. He smiled and sat down watching them with crossed legs. Taking a small scroll out of his belt and out poofed a small bento box, a good pair of chopsticks with them. Slowly he staunches his cigarette out and slowly nibbles on some rice.

He watched as they slowly gained ground in their training, not sinking as much and being able to hold it much longer. He was actually surprised with their progress. They were progressing at a very fast rate, only two weeks after they unlocked their chakra they were already onto the water exercise. Gaining very good progress and even learning some low leveled ninjutsu. There Taijutsu was well adapted in Blake and Yang's case, Ruby was absolutely useless in hand to hand and Weiss was not that much better than her. He was sifting through Taijutsu styles in his mind thinking of styles that would suit them. It was difficult as they had about a month and a quarter to learn Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

He sighed again and slowly ate his food, slowly munching it down as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and chucked it expertly at Ruby's head causing her to eep loudly and tumble into the water. Gasping for air as she came up she glared slightly at him and shook her fist at him "What was that for!" He shrugged and ate another mouthful of rice. "Cause I felt you were getting too comfy." She sighed and focused chakra in her palms, pulling herself up as she put her foot on the water and focused chakra on her feet. Pushing up she set her second foot on the water and sighed, Standing on the water perfectly she glared at him. "You big Meanie!" He smiled as he stood up and sealed his supplies. "Good job Ruby. Now, Dodge!" He threw a shuriken at her and it multiplied into about twenty shuriken. She squeaked and focused chakra down her spine, rolling to the side she sighed in relief at still being on the water. She squeaked again as she saw a hundred kunai fly at her. Quickly she formed five hand seals, impressively fast for a novice as she is and summoned twenty needles to fly at a few kunai, knowing them out of the air as she rolled forward into the opening she made.

He smirked and threw another barrage of a hundred or so causing her to take one of the few shuriken she had and chuck it, making three seals she summoned thirty shuriken that took out a few Kunai and left her enough room to roll through them. He grinned "We are going to have a lot of fun, my dear."

* * *

It has been twelve hours. Twelve hours. Weiss, Yang, and Blake have returned to there dorm, Ruby was forced to stay as he unrelentingly spared with her, constantly attacking and forcing her attack all while ' they were on the water. He seemed happy to do this and she couldn't figure out why! She 'eeped' as she ducked under a slash from his blade and sliced at him with her scythe which he quickly backed away from. Her breath caught in her throat and started to cough loudly as she fell to one knee, holding herself up barely with her scythe. Naruto sighed and placed the kunai back in its pouch as he walked over and picked her up, slowly walking to shore as he set her down very carefully and smiled down at her as she hazily stared up at him. The moonlight amplified the dark red in his hard as his Sharingan eyes stared down lightly while he smiled "You did good Ruby. Your progress is fantastic and I believe you have the ability to stand with the strongest of Shinobi. Rest a bit. I will bring you to your dorm soon." He sat down and leaned against the same rock and closed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he knew he slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

Naruto stirred softly from his sleep, he breathed out deeply not wanting to leave the surprisingly comfortable grass before he realized there was a weight pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at a comfortably sleeping Ruby, her chest slowly moving in and out with each breath pressing her modest bust upon his chest. He smiled lightly and played with her gently while he layed his head back letting her get he well deserved rest.

Slowly he toyed with her hair and just stared up into the sky his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. About an hour later he felt Ruby stir from her positon, yawning she looked up and noticed why she was so comfortable, she was placed very close to her mentor and was currently snuggled up into his chest, Naruto leaned his head up to look into Ruby's eyes and Ruby blushed furiously as she struggled not to squeak out, her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she was left in awe. She stared deep into his eyes as she slowly moved forward closer to his face. "So pretty..." He seemed confused for a moment before he noticed, he was looking in color. He couldn't see her chakra... His Sharingan was off.

His eyes, a deep violet, glowing softly in the low light she seemed in awe at the sight of his eyes before she realized her close proximity to his face and blushed harder. He leaned forward and gently toyed with her hair. "Sleep well?" She nodded and seemed to bury her face in his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her while he gently twirled her hair around his finger. "You know, I am not exactly the most unaware person. And I do have to say, you are quite adorable like this." She blushed harder but couldn't keep a small grin from her face and she snuggled deeper into his chest. "What time is it?"

He looked back up to the tree canopy and looked around for the sun, taking it in slightly he approximated "About twelve thirty." She jumped up and looked around. "I missed most of my classes!" He sighed and leaned back against the rock. "I will speak to your teachers and inform them that you had a very rough night which pertained to numerous exercises and I allowed you to sleep in. Now relax Ruby." She sighed and did just as he said and slowly sat down. He smiled and chuckled lightly opening his arms, "Want your spot back~" She blushed hard and debated it in her head before slowly and carefully crawling back over to him, slowly snuggling into his chest, he gently ran his fingers through her hair and smiled wrapping his other arm around her. "It is a bit chilly out here, I can see how we ended up in that position through out the night. This is why I love being near water. The nice chill. The numb feeling that allows me to think and just relax."

She took the information in and nodded slowly. "I can see why it is a rather nice feeling. Just feeling the cold around you." He nodded and closed his eyes sinking his head into her hair. "In all actuality, I should probably not be this close to you, but I really just miss this... Feeling..." He sighed as he thought back to the only one he every was this close to... 'I really miss you Haku... I am so sorry... I know... I know you want me to move on... I am trying... Maybe... Just maybe this is my chance. Maybe I was placed in this world to mend my soul. To fix everything about me... I will try... And when I die, I hope that I can meet you again, and I hope you will still love me like you did once before...' Ruby just smiled and held on tightly, feeling his distress she just smiled and looked up into his eyes "I understand, I can feel your pain... I won't say a word to anyone, just keep me warm and we can stay like this for a while." He smiled and pulled her tight against himself. "Okay, Ruby lets relax a while."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes for the second time, looking down at the once again sleeping Ruby. Looking to the sky he noticed it was now dark, the moon hung in the sky, taking a quick glance he figured it was about 10 PM, he yawned and gently leaned down kissing Ruby's forehead. He seemed to shock himself as he stood there paralyzed as his lips were in contact with her, slowly ruby stired, opening her eyes before being frozen herself, looking up towards him and feeling his lips gently against her forehead her breath quickened and she griped his cloak pulling herself closer. She mustered everything she could and spoke slowly, trying her best to keep a stutter out of her speech. "If you liked me that much you could have just asked~" She drug out the last word slowly as he finally managed to pull his lips away from her forehead. She nuzzled gently into his chest taking in his scent as he held her tight.

She was infinitely embarrassed at her own words, she was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere but it just ended up coming out seductively. He sighed "I am so sorry... I didn't mean to be so presumptuous. I should know my limits and control my urges." She smiled and looked up into his eyes, a deep blush on her face. "Naruto, you put on a strong front, hard eyes, uncaring features and even a completely dead voice. I can hear it, I can see it, and most of all, I can feel your heart beating, it is too fast, you are worried, you are scared. You are truly afraid of me. Not in fear of dying, but in fear of living. You are so afraid of getting close to anyone because you do not want to lose them. I can see it in those eyes of yours... Honestly, I do not know what it is about you but all you make me want to do is help you heal that broken part of you. Those eyes... I want them to look at me like I can do anything for you like I will always be there for you, because... Because I like you, much more than I can imagine from the beginning." She leaned forward slowly and stared deep into his eyes. "I know that you may be protective, I can see how much you want to do everything you can to protect all four of us, and truly, it makes me happy... Will you act your age for just a few moments and give me something to remember forever?"

Naruto was stunned at her sudden spike in maturity, her witty edge and her deduction skills. They were so perfectly on point he could only imagine what she could become in the future, and before he could realize what was going to happen he felt her lips gently press against his, he was shocked, his eyes were wide for just a moment before he melted. Every barrier he set to block his emotions crumbled, his heart sped beyond reachable speeds, his arms wrapped around her waist as her arms went around his neck, he gently pushed into the kiss as he closed his eyes and tilted his head so their noses didn't touch and pulled her tight against his body. She pushed deeper into the kiss and he smiled ever so slightly into the kiss and pulled her closer. He let out a small moan as every part of his body felt great relief and comfort in his proximity with her. She held him tight and slowly pushed her bust against his chest causing him to nip at her lip and push deeper into the kiss. She gently licked along his bottom lip, he moaned as he pulled her tight against his body and held her tight against himself. He felt a sort of elation he has not felt in years as he slowly pulled away and hazely stared into her eyes, which were half lidded themselves as she stared back.

Naruto held her tight against himself as she gently nuzzled into his neck. He held her body tight against his and he smiled as he closed he eyes and layed his head back against the stone. "Ruby... I think perhaps... You could mend my pained soul. Ruby smiled as she held him tighter. "I am glad... I am happy to do just that." Naruto just smiled and held her tight against his body 'I hope you can do just that Ruby... Because I do not think I can last much longer without someone by my side.'

* * *

Blake, Yang, and Weiss were staked out about two hundred meters from the lake, watching the duo get surprisingly intimate together as they looked between each other trying to figure out what spurred all of this. Yang spoke first "Who knew that the reason my little sister skipped all of her classes, ignored our calls and hid from us all to get frisky with the equivalent of a teacher~ She is becoming quite the little minx~" Weiss huffed. "Naruto-sensei always was drawn to Ruby for some odd reason. I just thought he was a weirdo that had some infatuation with brutally training little girls."

Blake shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it was just a one-time thing, coincidence probably." The three looked between each other then walked back to the dorms. "If they are not back by one I am going back to reclaim my sister." Weiss and Blake looked at her, "Okay, they probably will be back soon for food anyways." Yang yawned softly feeling her fatigue from there previous training earlier. They decided to train themselves due to the absence of their Sensei.

They meandered back to there dorm sharing idle chatter and once they returned they all just slowly trickled away into their beds and got comfy.

* * *

Naruto stared into Ruby's eyes as she held onto him tightly, he bit his lip gently and sighed. "Who knew it would you to break down these walls of mine." He smiled as she gently rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I am happy to do so, but we should head back sometime soon before my teammates come looking... Now that I think about it..." She reached into her bag and pulled her scroll out and checked it, squeaking she jumped up 142 messages and 39 voicemails! They are going to be so angry~" Naruto got up and dusted off his clothes, smiling as he gently tilted her chin up, staring into her eyes with a small smirk he gently pecked her lips before standing straight. "This relationship is probably unprofessional, and possibly illegal, now that I have taken responsibility, I do not care. Come by my dorm for a nice cup of coffee anytime you like. Coffee is so cheap here, I love it." He gave a delighted sigh and waved his hand as he walked away, looking back she saw his eyes morph back into the bladed pinwheel shape while a smile settled on his face. "Come on, I will walk you back to your dorm. You need to study and I need to write apology letters to your teachers." Ruby smiled and followed with a bounce in her step.

* * *

 **Alright, I have seen multiple reviews speaking of Naruto. Honestly I expected this in multiple accounts but I had a small amount of faith in this community to wait it out for his true origens. It saddens me a little that i have to spell this out and I am relatively reluctant to do so, but it is irritating me that very little proper reviews on how to complete the story better.**

 **Now, let me explain that Naruto is very much Naruto. He is OC and different from cannon but that is 75% of all Naruto fanfiction that relate his past experiances in a more psychologically damging way. Naruto trained over Itachi and obtained a pair of Sharingan eyes allowing him the usage of them. In his original universe Naruto was in the company of Minato and Kushina for reasons I will not elaborate on due to plot. Annoyingly no one wants to truly wait the 4-6 chapters for me to reveal everything in a proper manner. He has red hair and violet eyes from Kushina, as the Uzumaki blood dominated every gene and the idiocy of the blonde hair gets me every time because Minato was an orphan. A special case which no one can explain how he gained such prowess. I make it far more realisitic in my eyes. And only my eyes. That it is how he would have turned out to look.**

 **Now. For those that can still not wait the time for me to post the new chapters I say, you may leave. Honestly, flaming the story does not help us creators. I sit here for hours going through any and every bit of each review that has a tangable comment trying my absoulute best to try and extract some meaning and advice from it. I have many stories on this site and I admit they are not good in any sense of the word. I have plans to re-write some but it is very difficult since i truly do not see much real advice. To all that care or have any source of knowledge i plead, truly i plead. Do not post flames. They destroy this community, they hurt authors and they endanger some lives to those authors that have anxeity and depression issues. I ask that you try to think things through. Analise the story and think over each and every detail, draw conclusions, theorise and try to give support to the author to help there writing.**

 **I am not a good writer. I am decent at the very very best but i still sit and write, come up with ideas and plan. All I want is for critisisim. SOmething to look at, take ideas and help improve my writing. To the one who posted a review, critisising the entire fanfiction after only reading two chapters I am truly sorry the story did not interest you and i would have replied to help you understand but you are annonimous. I doubt you will see this but if you do, please try to be more of a Critic and properly read and think about what you say... *sigh* Now all i want from everyone is to simply try. I am not asking much am I? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and try to understand and most of all WAIT.**


	6. The Initiation

Staring directly at the blonde demon known as Yang, Naruto quickly dashed at her, his feet kicking up water from there battle ground as she charged back at him and threw a punch preemptively forcing Naruto to duck and throw an uppercut which she jumped back to avoid, he jumped and threw a kick from the air, she turned her body and threw a body shot at his midair body, he twisted in midair and muttered "Wind Style: Break through" Blowing them both back he immediately flipped in air forming hand seals before slamming them into the water surface, causing her to jump in the air as the electricity danced along the water.

Yang formed some seals of her own and blew out a moderately sized fireball dispersing the lightning and heating the water as she landed and looked into his eyes. He smirked and she felt herself stumble before she growled, her eyes turning red as a small shock wave erupted from her, braking the genjutsu before it took effect, he dashed at her, his wakizashi drawn, going to eviscerate her. She blocked with a gauntlet and fired a shit, forcing his sword back as he flipped back, covered his sword in wind chakra and glided it along the lit cigarette, igniting the blade and he flipped in the air throwing three waves of fire at her, "Uchiha Style: Halo Dance!"

She dodged and ducked the first two but took the last one to the chest which impacted and burned mildly. He saw her aura shield take the impact well and nodded. "Good. Today you are the next candidate for the twelve hour training session~ Don't worry, I will try to keep you from drowning!" He chuckled lightly and sheathed his blade. "But you are coming along very well. We should head back to the cafeteria, it is about time to meet up with everyone, and Ruby keeps going on about another team that are very good friends of yours... More people to meet, more things to do."

Yang chuckled and stood straight, letting her gauntlets retract. "Oh~ Is Ruby wearing the pants in the relationship?" She teasingly spoke as she walked closer. Naruto blushed and almost fell through the water. "Wh-wha?" Yang laughed maniacally. "Aww~ Are you just playing around with my sister~ I may have to beat the life out of you for that." She laughed harder as he stumbled over his words "I-i would never~ I mean, but I can't. Who... How the hell did you figure it out? It hasn't been a day!" She laughed as his eyes hardened and he composed himself. "First thing you have been in a much too cheery mood for your usual persona, and if not for that Ruby has been practically glowing all day long. And if that was not enough, we all saw you two, leaning against that rock over there getting hot and heavy~" He stuttered before composing himself quickly "That was nothing nearing 'Hot and Heavy!"

She laughed and shook her head, "What every you say shorty." He growled before grumbling. "Shut it little girl, I can still hang you by your own entrails before you blink..." She laughed "Do that and Ruby will be very angry~" He hung his head. "You win this round you damn woman..." Yang laughed and walked off the lake, Naruto in tow.

* * *

Reaching the cafeteria with yang he looked over the whole crowed as he followed Yang to the table where Ruby, Blake and Weiss were sitting. Ruby seemed to sit straighter and start glowing across the whole table as Naruto sat down next to her, a small almost hidden smile played across his lips. Looking over at the other four people at the table he took note of the red haired woman, he could feel her. She was strong. A rank. High, A rank. He nodded in appreciation which gained him a nod in return "Nice to meet you, My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She held her hand out and he gently took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you as well. Naruto Uchiha." He glanced over to a stoic young man, long black hair with a pink streak through one side. He looked Naruto in the eyes and seemed confused for a moment. Taking in the scary sight of the every spinning pinwheels he nodded and held his hand out. "Lie Ren." He firmly shook his hand when before he could react he felt a presence behind him, instinctively he snapped back to look at a young orange haired girl, excitedly bouncing as her face was held not inches from his face. "Hi! I'm Nora!" He raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Naruto." She smiled and seemingly appeared sitting next to him "I heard a lot~ about you! Team Ruby says you teach them a lot! And Weiss says you are an idiotic oaf with no sense of privacy!" She giggled as Naruto smiled at Weiss "Looks like Yang is safe for today. Meet me after classes Weiss, and do not expect to go to classes tomorrow." Weiss shivered and set her head down.

Finally he looked at the armored blonde boy. He seemed... Very weak compared to everyone else. He couldn't even feel him... His aura was puny. But... There was something he could not place... he held his hand out. "And you are?" He put on a small grin "Jaune Arc." He laughed slowly as he scratched the back of his head, "Nice to meet you, Your team speaks a lot of you." He nodded and laughed slightly. "Yes, they seem to be in quite the set of disarray due to my arrival. They just can't stop buzzing about the training I am putting them through."

Jaune seemed to sigh and look over his team. "I suppose it is a good time to ask then. With all the talk about you from your team we were wondering if you could help train us as well." Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked over Jaune a couple times. "Why exactly should I? Are you even strong enough to carry the blade of yours?" Jaune almost deflated and lowered his head. "I am sorry for asking, I knew it was a dumb question..." Naruto sighed and pulled a cigarette from his pouch along with the lighter and lit it. "You are pathetic. I sense very little ability from you and your resolve is... Horrid at best." Jaune just layed his head on the table and pushed his food away clearly going into a depressed mood as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder and gave somewhat of a glare. "I think that is enough, he gets the point." Naruto glared right back at her, his eyes gleaming with a deadly edge. "Did I finish? Have some respect. Let people finish there statements before you place your opinion." Pyrrha lowered her gaze. "However. You all have potential, and I do have free time... I will train you, but you better hope to everything that you pray to that you can take a beating because you will most probably not be able to move by he end of the day." The four team members looked at him like he was insane then over to team RWBY, Ruby laughed very softly almost fearfully at what she and everyone of them went through. "He is not very gentle. There are no limits and our Aura can barely even stay intact after only a couple hits from him..."

Jaune seemed happy for a moment before his eyes wandered fearfully. "H-he is that strong?" Naruto laughed and puffed on his cigarette. "I have spent most of my life training. It is simply a matter of time and resolve. All I have to say is that you have to do what I say, when I say it and perfectly or you can just leave." Blake nodded alongside him in affirmation. Jaune nodded and determinedly hardened himself for it. "Naruto nodded and then got up. "Alright everyone. I must leave for the time being. I have been called for my hunters exam." Ruby looked up at him, frowning every so slightly. "Ruby, come along, I was told to bring you." She immediately perked up and jumped off the bench, joining him as he walked away with a wave to them. "See ya~ I will be back in a bit!" They waved in return and returned to there meal. A bit happier.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls of beacon with Ruby, Puffing steadily on the cigarette held between his lips as Ruby scooted a bit closer, poking him slightly. "Boop." Naruto smiled. Her childish moments got him slightly, he let out a small chuckle. "Yes Ruby?" She walked a bit in front of him held her hands together behind her back and looked him in the eyes as she walked backwards at a steady pace. "Why am I coming along? Are you trying to sneak a kiss or two~" She giggled for a second as she saw a small tint of red appear on his cheeks before he willed it away. Yes. He willed it away. Pushing it forcefully off his skin with his pure will power.

"Ozpin asked me especially to bring you along." Ruby seemed confused about it but knew he didn't know much. Or maybe he did and was just messing with her... "You know, I am not opposed to the second question..." She blushed a bit trying to keep herself strong and not break what she was trying to do. It was hard for her to be so... Seductive, to say the least. She was trying her best because she knew just how much he could be holding everything back. She wants to build there trust and open him up. She also knew he may never make any moves himself so she was going to try to give him a push or twelve in the right direction.

Naruto had to have a internal battle with the blush that was now starting to brutally rip out his willful organs and take stance upon his face. "Ruby... Should we do that here?" He stopped walking causing her to lean down slightly, expressing there height difference ever so slightly more as she smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "Maybe~ Depends on how daring you want to be... Or how open." She smiled wider and leaned against the wall as she continued to stare into his eyes. She knew it was dangerous. She knew what those eyes could do. And it made her heart race with how much control he had right now. She wanted to be in his arms just as much as she wanted to find out why she needed to go.

He coughed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke from his mouth. "You know, one day those seductive spikes will be the end of us. Ruby just giggled. "How so?" Naruto pressed his palm to his face. "I can just imagine this during a mission. Getting blown up while in some mess of human entanglement..." Ruby just laughed louder. "All I am doing is making a suggestion." Naruto moved, almost too quick for her eyes to follow, he was in front of her, his body almost completely pressed against her, a hand over her cheek and a smile on his face. Her smile grew wider when she looked into those deep violet eyes. "Just for a moment. I can give in a bit. He took her lips with her own and slowly closed her eyes as she pushed back softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pressing her body against his. He took her body in his left arm as he gently pushed deeper into the kiss feeling a deep warmth spread through his chest down all of his body while he held her closer to his body. She let out a very very soft moan and her cheeks grew red from her own actions while he gently pulled away, his face not an inch from her face smiled. "We better get moving, before Ozpin thinks we got a bit to busy on the way~" Ruby giggled softly. Her breath was heavy and drawn out as she ran a hand through her hair and along her bangs to straighten it back up. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Ozpin took a deep swig of his coffee as he watched the back doors of the school. Naruto and Ruby were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. And though he has only given him meeting times five times he has noticed he is very punctual. He is curious as to what was taking him so long. Finally he saw the doors open and he tapped the middle aged man by his side. Dressed in a gray button up shirt and black tight fitting pants got up, for once sober Qrow looked towards the door and watched as his niece walked back wards in front of the young man. He smiled seeing her, she even seemed pretty happy. As they got closer ruby turned around and Qrow noticed something odd. Ruby, who had stopped now, had her clothes ruffled. Her cloak was off center and one side of her neck was showing a bit more. That was odd... She is usually pristine in appearance. He stumbled back as Ruby jump hugged him, "Uncle Qrow! I am so happy to see you!" He smiled and hugged her back. "Missed Ya' too kiddo. How is your stay in Beacon?" Ruby jumped down and excitedly spoke while her hands moved back and forth excitedly. "I met so many people! Everyone is so nice and they are great to talk to and all the weapons here is amazing! So many different weapons~" Qrow gave a small chuckle and ruffled her hair.

Qrow looked over her again. "Why are you clothes ruffled up?" Ruby's eyes widen and she blushes as she scrambles about fixing her clothes before standing straight with a smile. "I just... Uhh... Tripped! I tripped over a... Hot gu- Hot sword! A hot sword." She smiled feeling confident in her excuse. Naruto who stood a foot and a half behind her looked at him and Qrow motioned for him closer with narrowed eyes. Naruto took two steps forward before Qrow stared at his face. More specifically his lips, noticing the ever so slight gloss matching Ruby's before looking back at Ruby. "You know Ruby, you sure you're ready to be making out with guys now?" Naruto almost choked before just letting a sigh slip out. They were sloppy.

Ruby was almost having a panic attack. "I- But! I didn't- Who- Wah!" She dropped to her knees comedically and held her face in both hands. "I was so obvious!" Naruto sighed grabbed her by her shoulder and hefted her up. "Stand straight." Ruby straightened up. "This is our fault. We were both sloppy." Ruby just huffed. "Do you always have to be so serious?" She pouted as he lowered his head and took another cigarette out and lit it. "It is a part of my job description." Ruby's mouth was agape before she pointed "What job!" Naruto smirked. "I am a full time veritable drill sergeant. Aka the militant asshole." Ruby just opened and closed her mouth, trying to somehow come up with a coherent pair of words to express her disbelief of that statement. Naruto looked back and held out his hand. "Naruto Uchiha. I assume you are my opponent today. I would like to know the amount injuries I may inflict." Qrow took his hand and shook it slowly. "Qrow Branwen. And if you can even damage me for that matter, it is limitless as long as it is not fatal." Naruto nodded and looked at Ozpin. "Anything I should know?"

Ozpin nodded and sipped his coffee. "This is a battle till knock out. You will both battle freely until one is out or cannot continue. Alternatively you can force you into a position they clearly can not escape from." Naruto nodded and slowly walked away to a decent distance. "Ruby. Please be at least One hundred and fifty meters away. I do not want you hit." Ruby nodded and immediately evacuated the immediate vicinity.

Naruto looked over Qrow slowly. "I hope an accomplished hunter can take more hits than all of team RWBY. I have not been in a good fight for a pretty long time." Qrow just laughed and pulled out his long... Something sword... Naruto couldn't place it at all. For simplicity sake he figured it was a great sword. "Good luck" His voice held a soft irony to it.

Naruto and Qrow looked into each others eyes. Naruto was very tempted to put him to sleep but he figured he would draw it out. Naruto Dashed forward. Ruby was in awe. He never used that kind of speed when they battled.

Naruto sped forward throwing a kick, using the flat of his blade he blocked and threw Naruto into the air. Forming hand seals rapidly Naruto formed a pool underneath him, the Naruto in the air puffed away and another Naruto flew out of the ground, punching him in the chin which threw him into the air. Miniature water bullets peppered him before forming a small wiry water dragon which screeched and slammed into him and forced him into the ground. "Water Style: Explosive Bite of The Water Dragon!"

Crackling almost unnoticeably with a dark red lightning he dashed back, his being covered slightly in red causing the image of him to be that of a crimson streak. Qrow got back up from his spot, cracking his neck as he stared him down. "You are quite the little tactician aren't you?" Naruto laughed slightly. "A battle is only a battle with tactics. If there are no tactics the battle becomes a bloody brawl." Qrow chuckled at that. "Well then, how would you like to speed this up a bit?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and readied his wakizashi "How fast? I have different settings."

Qrow grinned and dashed forward, Naruto was quite certain he would not have seen him if his Sharingan was not active. Blocking the massive blade with his relatively small blade he formed a half ram seal and blew out a wind bullet which quickly ignited off the lit cigarette and blew into his face. Stumbling back he growled and slashed at him, Naruto jumped over the blade and slashed out with his blade which was blocked again. Naruto flipped back throwing his sword into the air as he flipped through hand seals. Slamming his palms onto the ground he called. "Lightning Style: Infinite Lightning Stream" Qrow acted quickly, jumping high into the air as his blade folded slightly forward and let him fire two shots at Naruto which forced him to jump away and form three clones which dashed at him.

Naruto formed hand seals at a blur like pace as lightning crackled between his fingers. He ended by clamping his hands together. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu" The head of an absolutely massive lightning dragon formed. Its eyes gleaming an evil red as it roared and went towards the worried looking Qrow who span in a circle and decapitated the last remaining shadow clone before jumping away at a very quick speed. Naruto held his hand out which weaved ten extra seals. "Bound Technique Jutsu!" Naruto held his hands out and the dragon turned and gave chase to the now running man who was trying to think of a solution. Then, as if a light bulb appeared over his head turned and forced his aura into his blade. "This... Is going to hurt." He forcefully slashed down and split the dragon in half from the powerful strike.

Naruto gasped as a large gash formed across his face and he let out a loud grunt as he fell to his knees. "Damn..." Qrow walked forward towards him, dusting off his clothes as he looked down on him. "I heard the word 'Bound' Let me guess, that technique that summons that dragon is highly volatile, making it almost impossible to keep sustained on a one shot basis, using that technique binding thing you can link your... Uhh... Ozpin said chakra I believe... Your chakra to it, sustaining it and using it as a weapon but you take any damage it takes. Am I right?"

Naruto growled and looked up into his eyes. "You are smart, I give you that." He stood and stumbled. "Just sit down kid, you lost." Naruto's eyes grew slightly as he slowly cracked his neck "Is that... What you think? This wound is nothing to me. I have more scars from worse wounds all along my body... Let me show you... The power of someone infinitely stronger than you... Just one glimpse... Is all you may need..."

His body trembled as more lightning arched across his body, turning deeper shades of red. "Lightning Style..." He shed his cloak, revealing his bear chest with a small necklace with strung Magatama along it. "Blood Infusion: Crimson Streak." Naruto disappeared to Qrow, his eyes only catching a streak of crimson as he felt a knee to his stomach. His Aura handled it well but he felt the impact well. He hardened himself and focused all his Aura into his instincts. Naruto went for another punch, catching the image of the streak he heaved his sword to the side. Just as the blade was about to touch Naruto he almost displaced himself into the air. The blade passing under him as he sped passed him. Qrow grinned as his blade folded out, a beautifully crafted scythe now in his hands. "Come at me with all you got kid."

Naruto grinned and dashed at him, Qrow getting a burst of speed dodged under him and slashed out with his scythe causing Naruto to spin out into a back hand spring before regaining his footing on the ground and forming a red lightning spear to fly at Qrow. Qrow jumped to the side before dashing towards Naruto, slashing out towards his throat. This caused Naruto to grin, he was trying to kill him. This was a true fight. No tactics, no battle. They were in the midst of a fight. Naruto flipped back before drawing many shuriken, his hands blurred as he threw a few, each curving around each other while crackling with crimson lightning. Naruto flew at Qrow, jumping mid run and drop kicking Qrow about twenty meters back. The shuriken flew and bounced off of each other. Naruto blurred forward before slamming a knee into his stomach, shattering his aura as he stumbled back while two shuriken came out of the fray and slammed into his side.

Naruto sighed looking over Qrows body, his wounds were not horrible but his body took quite the beating. He did not mean to hurt him on that grand of a scale. The lightning dissipated from his body, his sclera returning to normal as he dropped Qrow and plopped down. His Sharingan eyes slowly spinning while he watched the man struggle to remove the shuriken from the painfully cauterized wound. Naruto gripped both of them and tore them out, forcing out a low grunt from Qrow. Naruto's hand glowed with a green hue and he placed them on his arm. "I apologize for my aggression. I don't usually get in such a state..." Qrow just laughed. "You wanna thank me, buy me a drink.

Naruto smiled slightly at that. "I like that idea, maybe tomorrow we can go out and hit a bar. "Qrow chuckled as his arm knitted itself together. Ozpin along with Ruby were walking closer and closer as they spoke. "You know kid, you do have quite the versatile move set, don't ya?" Naruto nodded slightly. "I studied many things unrelentingly for many years... I never felt good enough. I still am not good enough. Only when I am bleeding and unconscious on the ground have I completed a good day of training. I have been lenient on team Ruby because they deserve to have some energy in them... But in my opinion pushing your absolute limit is the only way to evolve to greater heights."

Qrow nodded as he waved to Ruby who was now jogging over. She saw the mostly healed skin of her Uncle and felt comfortable with his health. As Naruto removed his hands from above Qrows side she gripped his chin, moving his head around as she checked his face. She growled and glared at him, a touch of fear in her eyes. "You are still bleeding! You have a gash along your throat too!" He sighed and focused his chakra and slowly flowed healing chakra through his body, slowly knitting up his wounds. "I am fine Ruby, it is a simple matter of healing." She glared harder, "And if you don't get a chance to heal? What then tough guy? Gonna heal as a ghost!?"

He was at a loss for words... He couldn't understand why she was so angry with him. He has been in much worse situations and he has taken much more damage but she seemed genuinely angry with the damage he sustained... "Bu-but..." Ruby sighed and gently wrapped her arms around him. Uncaring for there companions that were looking on at the display of affection unsure of how to react. Naruto just went with the flow and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry, I will try to be more careful next time." Ruby nodded as she nuzzled into his neck. "Ruby..." He whispered. "We are in the company of others." She sighed and let go.

Ozpin sipped his coffee before breathing out. "Naruto, you have shown to have great prowess in combat. The mental fortitude to command and the ability to follow orders. I am glad to see the good sportsmanship from healing your enemies wounds. I hereby admit you as a full fledged Hunter along with all privileges and benefits." Naruto smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "Thank you Ozpin, I will be sure to complete my duties as best as possible." Ozpin nodded and walked off waving for Qrow to follow. Please come to my office to fill out some simple forms... after you and Miss Rose are finished.

Naruto chuckled and looked at Ruby. "I think they caught on~" She glared playfully "Shush."


	7. Developments

Laughing loudly as Naruto took a gulp from his sake cup. He stuck to his word and brought Qrow out for a drink. Qrow burst out laughing as he brought his cup down, his gruff voice slightly dimmed with the chatter of the bar. "So, you are saying that after escaping a small army of ninja that you just sat down in some random cave not a mile away with your girlfriend and just napped? Right there because you felt like it?" Naruto laughed lightly, his speech ever so slightly slurred due to the alcohol in his system. "I mean, we did just fight a camp full of A rank ninja and we didn't wanna push our luck, so once we evaded we just sat down, ate a snack and then passed out for a bit. We weren't found and the sleep was appreciated." Qrow continued laughing as he called for a refill on the glass of whisky and his tone quieted.

"So… You're dating my niece huh?" Naruto sighed and gulped down the last of his sake before calling for a refill himself. The bartender brought them their drinks and left them go. "I suppose so. It was rather unexpected, but the next morning I gave it some thought and decided I would take her seriously. She does not seem completely… Happy in her life, guilt, pain, longing. Maybe a bit of all three but it all is there." The slur in his speech faded completely as he channeled a bit of healing chakra through his system to sober up. He wanted Qrow to hear what he felt and seen not his drunken half-explanation.

Qrow nodded as he sipped his drink lightly. "Ruby has gone through some hard times. She finds comfort in her friends and I have no doubt she would die for any one of them if she had the choice." Naruto nodded as he sipped from the small saucer of alcohol. "What caused that type of behavior?" Qrow groaned internally at having to think about it. "Ruby grew up without her mother in the picture for most of her life. It was not good for her as she always wondered what happened to her… She visits her grave every year now that she was told… She used to have trouble making friends so she was pretty isolated outside of her sister who loves her, but back in signal couldn't really help her make friends. Different classes and grade levels make things hard. And the friends Yang did have she… I don't blame Yang but she always prioritized her friends over Ruby when choosing who to be around. And that kind of got to her."

Naruto sighed softly and sipped his drink again. "So, she grew up pretty lonely and without much interaction from anyone. I grew up much the same way. So, I understand." Qrow nodded, "She actually found some comfort in books. She will never admit it or let anyone see them because she actually reads some… Interesting books. Love stories, adventures, even some raunchy books which I still never told her I know about. I think… She wants to be loved more than anything so she just kind of, projected herself into the characters." Naruto's eyes widened for a moment in amusement before chuckling and glugging down the last of the sake saucer and pouring the next cup. "That is rather amusing, but it makes sense. She shows signs of that all. It is nice to see that she has made friends now though."

Qrow nodded before sighing again and hanging his head. "One more thing… Her father… He… He used to be very violent towards her. Only sometimes but, after losing Raven, my sister, then Summer, Ruby's mother he started drinking and Ruby was just the spitting image of Summer, he just started hitter her when he was drunk, being harsh on her. I think the only reason Yang was safe from his wrath was because of her taking her features mostly from him… and… I took Ruby after I realized, but it was far later than it should have been done. She was already ten by then and it has always stuck with her." Naruto was shocked. His parents were horrible to him, beat him at times and almost never acknowledged his existence, but for Ruby to deal with constant physical abuse for most of her years. It is no wonder she is like she is now. Naruto turned towards Qrow and finished his cup before standing. "Thanks for that, I'm glad to support her as best I can and knowing that will make it a lot easier to follow." Naruto reached into his cloak and brought out a stack of lien, setting down a few of the little plastic cards he then walked out with a wave as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly.

* * *

Naruto lied in his bed without a shirt, his baggy black pants loose around his waist due to his belt being off and on the chair by the desk. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about everything about Ruby before cracking a light smile and slowly let himself drift off.

 _A young red headed boy, around the age of ten walked through the large mansion spacing out thinking about a hundred different things with a blank look on his face. He turned a corner as his eyes refocused and he saw the sturdy man that was his father, Minato Namikaze, Minato locked eyes before walking forward, mild anger flashed in his eyes as he pushed Naruto hard into a wall as he walked past. Naruto dropped to the ground, holding the side of his bloody head, waiting for his eyes to refocus before he got up._

 _Holding his head he slowly stumbled towards his bedroom, opening the door and closing it quickly he dropped onto his floor. Groaning in pain, some of his blood dripped to the floor, Naruto's eyes widened and then he shakily drew a medium sized seal on the ground. He dropped onto it and it glowed slightly green. Siphoning his chakra to convert it to healing chakra. Naruto laid there as the pain faded. Blood was replaced with tears as he let them slowly glide down his cheeks. "When will all of this end…"_

* * *

Naruto gasped as he sat up in his bed sweating. He groaned before shaking his head. Glancing at the clock he sighed. Three am. He won't be able to go back to sleep and he only slept for three hours. He got up and stretched before walking to the coffee pot to get himself a nice warm cup. He poured a large cup full of coffee, grabbed his belt and snapped it on before throwing his cloak over himself. Like usual he trained at night. It was just that way he is. He hasn't gotten a full night's rest alone in years. So, it was pretty common.

Naruto slowly made his way outside, rather comfortable in the mild temperatures of Vale. He slowly formed over two hundred clones and had them use henge. He was in a bad mood, he wanted to be exhausted by the end of this. He hoped at least. Naruto drew his blade and breathed out. His Sharingan spinning as he looked at all his previous enemies. Some weaker, some just as strong. Most in the elemental nations trembled at the thought of these men but Naruto fought them all, slaughtered some, tortured others. He never felt fear, because he lost his purpose so young.

Naruto nodded and they all charged. Naruto dodged a wind bullet aimed for his throat and slit the throat of a Kisame that came for his throat. One of the Danzo's came at him meeting him in Taijutsu, they threw hands for a moment before Naruto had to kick him in the chest and flipped back forming hand seals before letting a mass of lightning out from his hands. "Wild Lightning." He burst a few clones and then slashed out at a sneaky Obito that tried to lash out with a chain. The chain caught onto the blade and ripped it from his hands before Naruto flipped back again forming more hand seals trying to perform a wind jutsu. Obito had a fire ball coming at him and he managed to release his jutsu just in time, "Great Break Through" The forceful wind slammed against the fire ball and was redirected back at Obito, blowing him away in his surprise and the short distance. Another Kisame fired off a massive wave of water and Naruto jumped high into the air, using some wind chakra to boost him higher into the air. He flew for a few seconds before descending. He groaned as he cracked his neck then his eyes spun for a second and he released a massive burst of red lightning killing the forty mixed varieties of shinobi that jumped at him. Naruto looked around at the scattered remnants of the earth that used to be so green below him. Only about fifty clones were left and they were not doing much.

Naruto then dispelled the rest of them and the formed one more clone. This one was in the shape of Obito. It was charged with a little more than half his chakra to take numerous hits. Vital hits would take him down but this obito is packed with all his Jutsu, his Sharingan and could use his Susanoo… But it would probably be bad to have two, two-hundred-foot armor glad tengu warriors battling to the death outside Beacon. Naruto walked over and grabbed his blade. A better challenge for him. Seems fun. Obito gripped his chains and flew at him, throwing a punch as Naruto ducked and slashed out towards his chest. Obito flipped through the air, using his chains to tie Naruto's blade and toss it to the side while simultaneously flipping through hand seals. Landing he breathed out a massive Great Fire Ball forcing Naruto to channel lightning and streak out of the way. Naruto groaned as he forced more lightning into his system causing sparks to course along his body while he watched Obito seemingly do the same with less potent normal chakra.

They dashed, meeting in the middle and throwing hands back and forth, neither gaining an advantage nor losing any ground. Naruto's eye spun more and he streaked towards behind Obito slamming his fist into Obito's back causing him to fly forward and roll to regain balance as he formed a shadow clone and both formed hand seals, together three large lightning infused fire tornados spun towards him. Naruto formed ten hand seals in less than a few moments and drew water from the air, sending three large water dragons to match them, cancelling the tornados and infused his dragons light lightning as the destabilized water rushed towards Obito and his clone. Obito jumped up avoiding it but the clone got clipped and popped. Obito continued to form seals on his way down and released a large torrent of flames.

Naruto rolled backwards, landing near his sword, grabbing it his left eye spun rapidly and his sword danced with sparks. Naruto's legs shifted and he held his sword back handed in his left. His whole body danced with sparks now and Naruto announced. "Dance of the great lightning dragon…" A human sized dragon made of the potent red lightning curled along his body. "First formation; The Piercing Dragon." Naruto's body streaked forward, his body no longer visible in movement, just a pure streak of red, he reached Obito and thrust his sword forty times in the blink of an eye. Obito barely made it backwards with only two strikes hitting him. The dragon lashed out attempting to bite him but he ducked which got him sent forty meters back curtesy of Naruto's foot connecting to his chin.

Not wasting a moment, he streaked forward and slammed his boot into the back of the recovering Obito, forcing the air out of his lungs before gripping his hair, bringing him up to eye level he let the dragon slowly curl around Obito's body making the Obito scream from the intense pain of the Dragons charge before he was put out of his misery from the dragon deeply sinking its blood red fangs into his neck.

Naruto gripped his neck and groaned before letting the Dragon and lightning fade. His Sharingan held in place as he rarely ever let it fade. Naruto sat down on the grass. Some of the little grass left. He figured he might as well fix the plain. Sitting down he crossed his leg and formed over two hundred seals, taking his time before placing his hands on the ground. Before his eyes, he saw the earth slowly form itself back together. Causing the plane to be returned to a flat area. The grass would take time but at least it was not decimated.

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh. Ruby was on his mind, he did not know what to think with her. She made the first move, she wanted everything. But was she in control? With everything she has been through Naruto did not know what to think. _'I may just be something to help her… Is she going to take me seriously…? And… Am I even able to take her seriously… God damn it… Obito… If I ever manage to get back… I will torture you for months for what you did to her…'_ Naruto took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. He avoided doing so in his battle because he really wanted to be able to sleep again… He hated everything about his mental state. He couldn't fix anything. He worked with his idiotically idealistic sister hoping to get back at Obito and hopefully keep the world stable. Even tried his best to save people… But in the end it still ended with so many lost. And his mind damaged beyond repair.

He kept himself balanced. He wanted to stay neutral. He wanted himself to be able to lead but he always looked for answers from others. Never followed himself. He could lead his own camp sure. But their lives were easy. Little to think about besides money and food. No political issues. And they were small, only seven people… well… five now… If they are still alive… He missed them. They were his only companions. He reached to his belt he gripped the scroll that was always in there. Pulling it out he slowly unsealed a chain and held it in front of his eyes, looking at it intently. It seemed like a normal chain. It was long about two meters in length and completely black. It was one of the last two things he had in his life from his love… He gripped it tightly and thought about everything for a moment wondering if he felt like using some of his limited time… He sighed and he started letting his mind settle before letting the seals on the chain draw his consciousness in.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white room, elegantly made with beautifully made with wonderful furniture. He sat down in one of the comfy chairs and looked over at his first love. "Hello Haku… How are you?" Smiling from the chair right across from him. A beautiful woman with black hair and wonderfully silver eyes. She smiled at him and crossed her fingers together in her lap. "I missed you Naruto. It's been so long since I have seen you. I know we have very limited time to speak but I wish I could see you more." Naruto nodded. I am trying to work on a seal that will give us more time but I do not know how to do so at the moment…" She nodded and then got up, moving around the table separating them and sat on the arm of the chair he was on, wrapping her arms around him gently pulling him into her bosom. Naruto released his Sharingan, letting his gentle violet eyes show as he pulled her closer. "I… I don't know what to do… You told me to try and move on from you but I have not been able to… Someone has come along… Her name is Ruby, she is beautiful, and enjoyable to be around and… Very protective… But, I'm scared to continue along with her. She is damaged mentally as well. She works through everything but she… She wants to be with me, and I am so scared to go to her and leave you like we never meant anything…"

Haku Sighed and held him tighter. Naruto-kun, we meant everything, and I know you understand that. But I am dead. Obito slaughtered me in cold blood and you saw me die. My chakra is frail. We only have twenty-three hours left on my chakra and you know that. You can't hold onto me forever and I love you beyond words but you need to move on. Could you let me into your memories?" Naruto nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Haku held him tighter. As she processed everything. "I see. She seems rather infatuated. She likes you because she sees your pain. She understands, and wants to help, but also wants to help herself. You two are very similar. And if you feel you are leaving me I believe I have left you. I was not strong enough to buy time for you to get to me. I left you Naruto, you need to go to someone else. I like this girl, she is a bit young but I can feel her, she seems very kind." She smirked "And someone needs to save you from your self-destructive training activities Naruto-kun~"

Naruto sighed again and held her closer. "I still love you Haku." She gently ran her hands through his hair. "And I you my little kitten, but you need someone who will be with you. Who can help you, and someone who will be there longer than a few hours." Naruto let his emotions go. He let himself sink into her embrace and he wept. He let tears run down his cheeks staining her blue kimono with his tears as he pulled her tightly against himself. Through his tears he mumbled "Look at me… I'm pathetic, the great Naruto Uchiha, Nation conqueror, Army Destroyer, Second Coming of Kami, dipping deep into depression and weeping like a child…" Haku held him tightly "Naruto, you are powerful, far stronger than most but don't think you are invincible. You are human like me and everyone else. Don't let what others call you make you believe you are different. The fire you walked through gave you this strength and I thought I would be able to stay with you to the end. Maybe in another time or another place we could be together till our ends but right here and now we are separate. You need to keep yourself together."

Haku kissed his head gently as she twirled some of his hair in her hand. "You are a wonderful person Naruto-kun and I want the best for you, so please. Go with her. Let her hold you and sooth your pain, then help sooth hers. Because you two deserve love and I could not approve more." Naruto gripped her collar gently and pulled her into his lips. He gently pushed into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. They pulled away, Naruto wiping tears away gently as she smiled ever so slightly. "I am so grateful to have been with you Haku. I am so sorry for letting you down and letting him end you. But I will always hold my love together. I will move on… but know you always hold a deep place in my heart." She smiled widely and kissed his cheek "I know Naruto-kun. Now go. And visit me more. Only if it is only a minute or two. You can afford that." Naruto Smiled and closed his eyes, Fading from the world.

Haku watched him leave and as he left a tear streaked down her face. "Those were the hardest words I have ever spoken. I wish we could go back and hold each other in our arms again like back before I was cut down… But that time is over… And you must go on."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the rising sun. He spent two hours in there… It was six in the morning. He looked around and then as if professed by fate. Ruby came out of the building and smiled, she walked toward him bouncing with every step before reaching him. Naruto, having not activated his Sharingan again left it down as Ruby came up to him. "Hey~ Blake told me you come here at night, I couldn't go back to sleep, what's up?" Naruto cracked his back and stood up. "I usually don't get much sleep. I have been out here since three." Ruby frowned slightly You should get more sleep. It is important you know…" Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly "I know much more than most. I haven't been able to sleep properly in a long time; your body gets used to it." Ruby pushed his hand off her head, puffing out her cheeks with a mild blush. "Quiet! You need your sleep!" Naruto held his hands up halfheartedly "Alright sleep police." She deflated and then started giggling. "Yup, sleep police right here~"

Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the door waving for her to follow. "Want a cup of coffee? I got a coffee maker in my room." She smiled and followed "Totally, I need one."

* * *

Naruto poured them both a cup of coffee, Naruto handing her a cup as he sipped his black coffee. "I have milk and sugar over there- "He stopped as he saw her sip the cup straight out. Closing her eyes pleased. "This is really good. "Naruto smiled and leaned over, gently kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you think so." His voice was sweet, gentle, calming. Ruby had a very deep blush on her face, her cheeks were puffed out as she sipped again at her coffee. "T-thanks"

Naruto slowly sipped his coffee as he sat down on his bed and following him Ruby mimicked his actions taking a very close seat next to Naruto. "So, Ozpin told me to inform you that you have three weeks left to train us for the Vytal festival. And that if you wanted to take us out on a mission for the school you could." Naruto smiled. "Okay that sounds great. It would give you all a lot of experience to work with. I wonder what type of missions there are… Probably very different from the types I took… Anyways I will make sure you all are pushed a bit. Don't want to take any of the fun out of it." Ruby paled slightly, knowing him he would probably pick the most horrible possible for them.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he walked towards the training ground. He was exited. He had to pull quite a few strings to get a mission of this caliber but he was happy to give the kids this experience. If he was training them as ninja they should know what it is like to go into his profession. He had no doubt it would be difficult for them but he did it at a much younger age so… Fuck it. Naruto made it to their usual spot and there waiting for them were all four girls. He leveled his stare on them all, the menacing crimson pinwheels doing little to strike fear in them. Naruto nodded, "Alright team, I got something very interesting for you three. An A rank assignment."

The girls eyes widened as he spoke those words. "What? You girls scared with me there?" The girls shook themselves from there shock. "But those are only allowed to be taken by teams of B-rank hunters or above, how did you manage that?" Naruto grinned slightly "Oh that was simple. I just asked for one saying that anything else would stunt your growth with me. Ozpin old me that I was responsible for everything. Don't worry though." His eyes grew dark "Anything that dares to kill you will fall to my blade before you are dead." They all nodded, confident in their master's ability.

"So, what is it?" Blake of course always the level headed one. "Yeah, is it that dangerous?" Weiss spoke up as well. Yang seemed to not care and Ruby was just staring into space. "Naruto shook his head slightly. It shouldn't take us more than a day though it is a hefty piece. Take out an A-rank hunter who has been terrorizing an independent province about sixty kilometers away from vale. He is apparently deranged after seeing the horrors of war and refuses to see reason. He is strong, so don't underestimate him. I will leave him to you, while I deal with the second half of the mission. Extermination of a massive grim pack which seems to be enclosing around the province." The girls seemed to understand as they all sobered up a bit.

Ruby spoke first, "So… when you say taken out you mean…" Naruto nodded, "Dead, I want his head off his body. But there is another issue, he has about four followers with him, they are all simple threats, barely C-rank. You can take them out easily, but they must also be dead by the end of this. The girls grimly nodded at the thought of taking lives. Naruto grinned again this time taking a scroll off his belt. "So, my cute little minions, how about of couple Jutsu for your elements?" The girls all perked up and Naruto unsealed a… bunch more scrolls! Be walked by them handing them each four for their element. "Blake, yours was lightning, makes thing easy for me, her is False Darkness, Rai, Lightning Needles and… How about a higher level, Crippling Current, Careful though, make sure you have at least crumpled a piece of paper before the last one." Blake nodded and walked off reading through them slowly.

Naruto walked to Yang. "I do hope you have burned a paper to ash before you use any of these. Here is Fire Ball Jutsu, I will teach you the great version before the festival. And here is Phoenix Fire, Chaotic Flow… Hmm… I suppose you could learn the first step to the Fire Armor. It will serve you well. There are six parts, this is for your fists." Yang nodded and grinned at the thought of having a second armor of flame. "Careful though, you will burn yourself a few times." She thanked him and walked off herself.

He got to Weiss and looked through the stack. "Your reserves are pitiful for these jutsu but we are in a well enough area for your training so keep on your control exercises. I will give you Earth Wall, Breaking Mud Flow, Miniature Dragon, and I suppose I could give you the first step of the Earth Armor as well. Careful, it is draining." Weiss bristled at the insult to her reserves before taking the scrolls and Bowing. "Thank you, I will make sure to practice more." He nodded. "Leaves and water walking. It does wonders." She smiled and walked off.

Finally, Ruby. He wanted to groom her slightly to be his ideal partner in battle with her primary affinity being water it could save him time and make them unstoppable. But like everyone else he would teach her the same. "Alright Ruby, you have amazing reserves reaching low Jonin after only a few weeks. So, I have more leeway with you since you trained your chakra control well. I will give you Flow to start off with. It will create an orb of water that you can control. If you focus and train yourself with it, it will make you a force to be reckoned with since it can be infinitely sharpened and extended." Ruby nodded. She figured it was important since he gave her the explanation on it. "Other than that, I want you to work on Tidal Wave, Water pistol, and the first step to the water armor." Ruby nodded and grabbed the scrolls and started to walk away before she was stopped. "Train Flow and water pistol. If you can get them down, you will have a weapon even without your scythe." Ruby smiled. "I will do all I can, and ask you for as much help as possible~" She left a playful edge to her voice as she bounced away.

Naruto sighed lighting another cigarette and sat down. Weiss` element was annoying because he sucked at earth jutsu. But he would do his best. Not like he was in a dry spell of jutsu.

* * *

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I have returned valiantly with the next chapter of Remnants Crimson Streak! Kinda loving this fic and I can't help it! The romance is fun to play with and I am taking it rather slow, don't expect too many advances for a few chapters. Just some light fluff. I did some different things to Ruby because playing with characters lives makes things fun and creates new scenarios and reasons for many, many things!**

 **Other than that I apologizing for dropping off of the earth for no reason at all. And anyone curious about my other stories I am planning on remodeling a few of them and conditioning them, if anyone wanted to adopt a couple and do there own thing I would be fine with it as long as they went through with it. I have my own idea but most are so short you guys could create wonderful stories out of 'em. I would still have my own copy to play with but I would love to see my ideas out there.**

 **As to why I disappeared, my computer died on me and I only recently I got my new one.**

 **Other than that I have each of them four Jutsu to give them a bit of variety. I gave Ruby some more fire power but not to an extreme. I kinda though because of her heavy reserves she could use more, I have excuses for Ruby's immense capacity due to plot and potential being more elaborated on in the actual show, the others I couldn't find a reason to give them more than high genin low chunin capacities so I toned 'em down. Other than that have a wonderful day and know I plan to continue this one.**


End file.
